SeventyTwo Hours
by NancyLynn
Summary: After a world famous scientist is murdered Mulder & Scully head to Russia to investigate a lead. Problem is.. Krychek has the Gunmen and threatens to eliminate them one by one. Lots of humorous situations.
1. Parts 1 to 3

I of course do not have the rights to any of the characters within this story. Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Twentieth Century Fox hold all copyrights. I've used them to expand my creativity and have a little fun. This story is based on the conspiracy and is not a stand alone, although its filled with humorous situations that a lot of us Shippers would have loved to truly see.  
  
Part 1  
  
It was 3:17 in the morning and Dana Scully could not sleep. At 7:30 A.M. or in a little over four hours she was to appear at a review hearing before a panel of her superiors. Once again she was threatened by the possibility of reassignment, censure or worse yet dismissal from the FBI. She had been in this position before, but not like this. This time Mulder had gone too far and despite her convictions she was a willing participant in breaking rules in the search for the truth.  
  
I had started simple enough. A case had been assigned to them regarding the murder of a Noble Prize winning scientist, Dr. Oseleck. He had been attending a conference in NYC as a guest speaker. There had been no previous threats so security had been laxed. It was over quickly and the assailant was gone. No one was able to give a clear description of the guilty one except for one factor, he had long dark hair. As it was now an international crime, the FBI was called in and who better to investigate but Mulder and Scully. They had also been assigned a new agent Mark Johnson to assist them. It would be a learning exercise for him as it was his first case.  
  
Dr. Oseleck's briefcase revealed documents eluding to a US Government agency paying him for secret research on genetic material. Mulder insisted on seizing the documents, placing them in the trunk of their car. They had headed back to DC and on the way had stopped at a rest stop:  
  
"Nature calls", says Mulder as he parks the car. He pulls off his sunglasses off and tosses them onto the dashboard.  
  
"I'm going to get a drink, does either one of you want anything?" asks Scully.  
  
"Nothing for me Agent Scully", says Agent Johnson from the backseat.  
  
"You know what I like", says Mulder getting out of the car.  
  
"What, no money?" asks Scully  
  
"Its your turn to buy," says Mulder heading toward the men's room.  
  
Scully entered the convenience store and walked up to the cold drinks section. She chose a Coke and an iced tea and headed toward the counter. She grabbed a bag of fat free pretzels and dug in her pocket for money. She glanced out the window and saw a long haired man talking to Johnson, she frowned at the sight.   
  
"Will this be all mame'?" asks the teenager clerk as he adds up her total.  
  
"Add this on," Mulder says as he tosses a bag of sunflower seeds on the counter.  
  
"Why don't you just buy a 50lb. bag of those. They sell them at any petstore," says Scully.  
  
"Are you suggesting that I belong in a cage Scully?" asks Mulder.  
  
Scully just rolls her eyes as they head for the door.  
  
There is a huge commotion outside and everyone is assembled around their car. Mulder and Scully push through the crowd and are shocked to find Mark Johnson dead, shot in the head once. All four doors and the trunk are wide open.  
  
"We were only gone five or six minutes" mumbles Mulder. "What the hell happened?" "Did anyone see anything?" He turns around gazing out at the crowd. "Did anyone see anyone approach this man, Special Agent Mark Johnson of the FBI?" No one responded.  
  
"I saw Mark talking to a long haired scruffy looking guy" says Scully. "I thought it odd, but I figured maybe he was asking directions or an opinion on cars or something."  
  
"This was no robbery Scully, this was a hit. But why?" asks Mulder. "Wait the evidence!" He dashes to the back of the car. "Gone!" He slams his fist on the trunk. "Every time we get a step closer to finding out a piece of the puzzle it just disappears."  
  
"Well there is no point in me doing the autopsy," says Scully. "The cause of death is obvious, the reason remains a mystery." She reaches for her phone to call A.D. Skinner with the news. "Skinner is going to really reprimand us for this one" she says. Just then her phone rings. And believe it or not its Skinner on the phone.  
  
"Sir, I was just calling you. Agent Mulder and I have run into a problem."  
  
"Tell him its definitely an X-File" says Mulder coming up beside her.  
  
Scully gives him a look. "Sir, there has been a hit on Agent Johnson and he is dead."   
  
Skinner on the phone: "Do you know who the hell killed him? For Christs sakes he was on his very first case. I entrusted you with his final training and this is what happened?"  
  
"No we don't know who did it. Agent Mulder and I feel horrible Sir and we have no explanation for what has happened. We only know that there was a man that talked to him shortly before the hit and he is not here now. No, no one saw him but me."  
  
"Where were you and Mulder when this happened" asks Skinner.  
  
"I was in the convenience store. Mulder was in the bathroom."  
  
"So one of you was buying food and the other was in the can. How could you be so careless?" Skinner continues on. "What happened was totally unacceptable Agent Scully. I want to see you and Agent Mulder tomorrow at 7:30 A.M.. Be prepared to appear before a review board with a detailed report prepared. This is a high profiled case that we can't afford to mess up on. An international figure is dead and now due to your and Agent Mulder's irresponsibility a fellow agent is dead. I just talked to the local PD about some documents that you seized from the NY crime scene. What did you find out?"  
  
"The documents contain some disturbing information Sir, unfortunately we no longer have those papers in our possession", says Scully.  
  
"What do you mean you don't have them" says Skinner.  
  
"Apparently after the hit on Agent Johnson the papers were stolen by the attacker" says Scully.  
  
"What? This is the ultimate Agent Scully. This is really going to add some extra fuel to the fire at tomorrow's review. I can't predict what the outcome will be tomorrow, but expect the worst. The least you two can expect is reassignment with the X-Files being closed to you for the indefinite future. I can only predict that you will be placed in field offices as far apart as possible and please advise Agent Mulder that there is NO X-FILE here and it would be in both your best interests if he did not refer to any topic relating to aliens, UFOs or government conspiracies." Skinner hangs up.  
  
"Mulder, he is really mad" says Scully. "We have to report tomorrow morning for a disciplinarian hearing and it does not sound good for us or the X-Files."  
  
"Damn it, they're doing it again. Anything to sweep this whole thing under the rug." says Mulder storming over to a bench where he sits down.  
  
Scully approaches and sits down next to him. "We have to discuss this Mulder. We have to straighten out the story or we are going to have the same problem that we had with that vampire thing."  
  
"Yeah, well I can't think right now" says Mulder.  
  
The police have arrived and they have brought a towtruck with them.  
  
"What do you mean we can't take our car. Its evidence?" asks Mulder. "How the hell are we going to get home."  
  
"Rent a cab", says a police officer dusting the door for prints. "Or its even cheaper to rent a limo if you have far to go." He motions to Scully and winking at Mulder.  
  
"I'll go make a couple of calls and see if I can round something up" says Mulder. "Make sure we get the results of any forensic evidence."  
  
Scully stands there and waits. She notices that the police aren't being very careful about the procedure that they are following.   
  
Mulder appears a short time later. "That guy was right. Its cheaper to rent a limo for the rest of the trip to DC. Cabs charge per mile and limos are a flat rate for so many hours. Besides, lets go in style Scully the government is footing the tab" grins Mulder.  
  
"Mulder! We are very near losing our jobs, our entire careers! How can you be so calm?"  
  
"It will work out Scully. It always does" says Mulder softly  
  
They sit on the bench waiting for the limo. Fifteen minutes later it arrives and they climb in.  
  
"Hey Scully, they've got it well stocked" says Mulder pulling a champagne bottle out the mini bar.  
  
"We're on duty Mulder. Its against department policy for two opposite sex agents to be drinking while on duty. Especially in a limosine" says Scully giving him a look. Mulder waves the bottle in front of her face. "Oh what the hell, wheres the corkscrew" she says. Mulder opens the bottle and pours her a glass.  
  
Scully opens a drawer beneath the tv set and scans the videos inside. "Well we can't watch any movies, there aren't any above an R rating. I guess they didn't know you were coming Mulder" Scully says as she shuts the drawer.  
  
"Very funny Scully. Seriously is that what you think of me?"  
  
"I don't know Mulder what to think of you. You don't talk enough to me to give me an opinion" says Scully as she gulps her glass of champagne down.  
  
"That hurts Scully. I talk to you more than anyone else I know. As I have told you before, I trust only you."  
  
"Yeah Mulder, you trust me with your alien conspiracy theories, but as for really talking about non work related topics you give me nothing."  
  
"And how much do you talk about regarding yourself?" he replies.  
  
"I don't want to argue Mulder" says Scully turning away.  
  
"You're really worried about tomorrow aren't you?" asks Mulder.  
  
"Mulder, we have never been so close to permanently losing the X-Files. When I first started this assignment as your partner I never thought I would become so dedicated to a cause that I didn't totally believe in. But you have helped me to want to believe and I don't want to lose the X-Files .........or you."  
  
At this point the bottle is quite empty and Scully lets her emotions flow and she openly weeps. Something that she rarely lets her partner see. Mulder puts his arm around her and pulls her to his chest.   
  
"You won't lose me Scully, because they can take the X-Files away from us, they can try to reassign us, but we have seen too much and been through too much together to let it go. As I have told you before, you are my touchstone and I won't let it happen, because I won't lose you." He kisses the top of her head as they drive into Georgetown. Its 10:30 P.M..  
  
And now six hours later Scully lays in her bed staring at the clock. Its now 4:30 A.M., only three hours away from the hearing. She jumps a foot when she hears her phone ring.  
  
"Scully" she mumbles.  
  
"Scully its me" says Mulder. "I got the hearing put off for 72 hours. We are booked on a flight for Moscow for 8:30 so get packing."  
  
"Mulder, how did you get Skinner to agree to postpone this?" she asks.  
  
"Just meet me at my apartment for 7:00" he says.  
  
Scully hangs up and stares at the phone.  
  
Part 2  
  
At 6:45 A.M. Scully knocks on the door of Apartment #42. There is no answer. She knocks again and glances at her watch. Once again no answer. She sighs and readjusts the weight of the heavy travel bag on her shoulder to reach into her pocket for her keychain. The door quickly opens.  
  
"Oh good, you're early! We can pick up breakfast on the way to the airport", says Mulder as he ushers Scully into the apartment. He finishes buttoning his shirt.  
  
"Mulder, I just don't understand how you got Skinner to postpone the hearing", says Scully. "He was really angry last night."  
  
"Its my persuasive personality Scully. I told Skinner that we had new information regarding the location of those documents and when he heard that he was putty in my hands", says Mulder as he picks up his travel bag off the couch and leads Scully out the door.  
  
They pull into a nearby McDonalds drive through. "Do you want an egg McMuffin Scully?" asks Mulder.  
  
"No, just coffee", says Scully.  
  
"Oh come on! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Besides we aren't going to get anything decent on the plane", says Mulder.  
  
"I'm not clogging my arteries just because you want to", replies Scully.  
  
"Yeah, well its delicious and I'm eating it anyway", says Mulder paying the clerk and grabbing their order.  
  
Soon they arrive at the airport and at the security check Mulder flashes his badge and gun, Scully does the same.  
  
Once on the plane they store their bags in an overhead compartment and take their seats. Mulder offers Scully the window seat. "We stop in London and then onto Moscow", says Mulder.  
  
At this time a little old lady comes down the aisle glancing up at the seat numbers. She stops at in front of the agents and glances at the aisle seat next to Mulder. "I guess this is my seat next to you handsome," she beams and plops down into the seat. She has a huge shopping bag full of souvenirs. "I just had the most wonderful trip to Washington D.C. I bought so many things I had no room left in my luggage. She attempts to push the shopping bag between her and Mulders feet. Mulder turns to Scully and makes a face (Dreamland). Scully just raises her eyebrows.  
  
They take off and the old lady has now introduced herself as Mrs. Shelby and she had been visiting her grandchildren in Baltimore and was now returning home to England. She proceeds to pull her large photo collection out of her purse and goes through each photo. "And this is my little Rebecca, she is two and her brother Ryan is four." After fifteen minutes Mulder is about to strangle the woman. Finally she changes the subject and says, "I'm sorry for being so one sided in this conversation. Do you two have any children? I bet those little ones must have lovely hair just like their mother" she motions to Scully.   
  
"Ah, neither of us have any children", Mulder says.  
  
"Oh I know you two are on your honeymoon! London is so romantic of a location for a honeymoon, except for Paris of course. And let me tell you there is plenty of time for children, they will come quickly enough."   
  
At this point Scully's mind wanders to the conversation between Mulder and Mrs. Shelby. She sighs and looks down when children are discussed. Its hard to hear others talking about children when she knows she can't have any. "Mrs. Shelby, we aren't married. We are FBI partners working on a case", says Scully.  
  
"Oh, I just assumed, attractive couple that look like they obviously have eyes for one another. They don't allow relationships with jobs like that do they? Well, don't worry I won't tell a soul", says Mrs. Shelby.  
  
Scully looks at her watch and tries to calculate how many hours they are going to be on this plane with this annoying, matchmaking woman. Its not that she wouldn't mind it if Mulder had eyes for her, but she was embarrassed when others noticed their close friendship and mistook it for something else. He was her closest friend and she wanted it to happen because of his interest in her and nothing said by an acquaintance. She wanted the real thing and she was willing to wait, although the wait was getting harder to deal with.   
  
At this point the stewardess passes out the refreshments. "Oh boy, peanuts", says Mulder. "And a granola bar, a mini candy bar and two cheese and crackers. I hope I don't indigestion from all this rich food." Scully smiles and slowly opens her cheese and crackers. "How much layover do we have in London", asks Scully.   
  
"Unfortunately we have three hours. We arrive around six o'clock and our next flight doesn't leave until 9 o'clock," says Mulder.   
  
"Well, I guess we will need to get something to eat at six, so I was thinking that my Dad told me about this great quaint little restaurant that maybe we could try out", says Scully.   
  
"Sounds good", replies Mulder as a pretty blond stewardess comes up to take their drink requests.  
  
Mrs. Shelby asks for a tomato juice and then the stewardess gives Mulder a dazzling smile and asks what he wants. "Iced tea if you've got any", he beams.   
  
"I've got anything you want", says the stewardess passing him a Nestea.   
  
Scully looking annoyed interrupts and says, "Can I please have a rootbeer?" The stewardess reluctantly passes her the rootbeer. "Can I get you anything else?" she asks again sweetly.  
  
Mrs. Shelby speaks up at this point, "Listen here Missy, you stop flirting with this here young man. He is here with his future wife on a nice little trip and you have no business messing with something that has already been decided on by forces out of our control. Fox and Dana are in love so just butt out!"  
  
The stewardess turns away in embarrassment, Mulder's mouth is hanging open as he stares at Mrs. Shelby. He glances over at Scully and she has her head in a magazine, her face is red as her hair.  
  
"Mrs. Shelby, how did you know our first names? I thought I introduced us as Agents Mulder and Scully", asks Mulder.  
  
Mrs. Shelby looks a little embarrassed and looks around before she whispers, "I usually don't tell anyone this, but I'm psychic."  
  
"You can see into people's future?" asks Mulder.  
  
"Yes, I have had this gift since I was a child and sometimes I even help Scotland Yard occasionally."  
  
"Just stay away from Phoebe Green", says Mulder. "Trust me." But anyway Mrs.   
  
Shelby, you say that Scully here and I are going to get married?"  
  
Scully is reading her magazine but glances out of the corner of her eye to hear what Mrs. Shelby says. She would never admit to Mulder that she believed in psychic fortunetellers, but it would be fun to hear what she had to say. She held her breath and crossed her fingers as the old lady said, "Yes, you will be. It may not be right away. There is an aura around you two that cannot be broken, and I feel that you have shared much in the six....no seven years that you have known each other. Soon you will share everything, for that is your destiny..  
  
Part 3  
  
Its just about noontime and lunch is about to be served. Mrs. Shelby is crocheting an afghan for a new grandson. Mulder has rented earphones to watch the movie and Scully has fallen asleep, her head falling over to rest on Mulder's shoulder. The movie has ended and Mulder sticks the earphones in the front seatpocket.  
  
"Scully?" He lightly caresses her cheek. Her eyes immediately fly open and she suddenly realizes where she is. She sits up straight and yawns.  
  
"Time to put that tray table down. We have a four course meal waiting", says Mulder.  
  
A male flight attendant serves them their lunch, a half of soggy grinder, some cookies and an orange juice. "Oh boy, this was really worth the trip", says Mulder staring at his tray.  
  
"So Mulder, do you have any theories of why Agent Johnson was killed? And what may I ask is in Moscow?" asks Scully taking a bite of her grinder.  
  
"I think its Cancer Man of course. Who else would be behind covering up the continuing saga of experimentation on alien DNA?" asks Mulder leaning over and wiping the mustard from the corner of Scully's mouth. Scully quickly grabs a napkin and repeats the motion looking embarrassed.  
  
"Mulder, I saw no reference to the word alien in that report. I saw only results of tests on genetic material from test subjects", says Scully. "I hadn't told you this but Skinner didn't want you to say anything regarding your usual theories at the hearing. Which reminds me, I should check my messages as soon as I get to London and call my mother. I was so rushed this morning I forgot to call her."  
  
Mulder shakes his head. "Scully, you saw those documents! I feel like a scratched record, with all that you have seen you can honestly say that the same nameless government men are not involved with this? The same men that have continuously prevented us from finding the truth and have murdered my father, mother and your sister? The same men behind your abduction, cancer and lies involving the whereabouts of my sister? How many times have they tried to have us killed to stop us with our endless pursuit?"  
  
"Of course I agree that they are involved, but as usual there is always a scientific explanation for the unexplained," says Scully.  
  
"Here I thought you would finally see the light. Thats so you Scully", says Mulder shaking his head looking the other way.  
  
"I don't want to argue with you Mulder", says Scully laying her hand over Mulder's.  
  
Mulder stares at it, but she doesn't remove it.  
  
"I support you in finding the truth, but I need to see hard evidence before I can accept something so argumentative. Now you haven't told me what is in Moscow." She removes her hand and looks toward her lap.  
  
Mulder waits until the food trays have been removed before he speaks. "It seems Dr. Oseleck was from a small Russian town east of Moscow. Coincidentally the same town that reported numerous UFO sightings throughout the sixties and seventies. Rumor has it the sightings have resumed. My theory is that like our own US Government, the Russians have also been using alien technology to enhance their own weapons systems. The technology slowed with the end of the cold war, but with the announcement of the resignation of President Yelsin it seems that those who want to assume control want to build up their stock of weapons again. I feel testing has resumed and we need to find out how this fits into our own government project. As we know Krycek is a Russian and he has proved that he is a double crosser working for Cancer Man and the FBI. He's possibly doing the same thing in Russia as well."  
  
Scully rolls her eyes as Mulder continues. "But I have other news Scully to help this seem more plausible. With the assistance of the Lone Gunmen I hacked into the NYPD's computers and it seems the ballistics test on the bullets that killed Oseleck and Johnson matched."  
  
Scully has now become more interested. "It was the same killer", she says.  
  
"It goes further, he was careless. He left prints at the scene. I got those off the computer too and ran them through the FBI database and behold, there was a match", says Mulder.  
  
"Well whose were they?" asks Scully.  
  
"None other than Alex Krycek", says Mulder.  
  
"So Krycek killed Dr. Oseleck for the documents but didn't get them?" asks Scully.  
  
"My theory was that Dr. Oseleck tried to blackmail someone, possibly whoever is ahead of the project now. Most likely Cancer Man. No one gets away with that so he sent Krycek to get rid of him. He hadn't counted on Oseleck carrying the incriminating evidence around with him, but we got in the way of his finding out. I bet he was a bystander the whole time while we combed over and seized those papers. He followed us to that convenience store and took advantage of the perfect situation when we both left the vehicle. We would of recognized Krycek close up, even with a disguise, but poor Johnson would have had no clue who he was. He didn't have a chance. Dr. Oseleck worked for a major corporation in Moscow and I want to check out if anyone else knew what he was working on. I have a feeling we are going to find something to connect him to this whole ongoing mystery."  
  
"Mulder, who is taking care of your fish?" asks Scully.  
  
"What?" asks Mulder.  
  
"Your fish, who is taking care of them for you?" repeats Scully.  
  
"Theres an old couple down the hallway. I've been having them do it I'm not around. I'm talking case material here and you want to know about my fish? Why?"  
  
"I just felt we needed a break thats all" says Scully. "Can you do me a favor Mulder, can we not talk about the case until we get to Moscow? Its been forever since I have been on a vacation and lets see its 1:00 P.M., with the time difference we have eight hours until we take off for Moscow and a couple of hours after that until we land. For once can we just sit back and enjoy ourselves. It seems like life is flying by and I just want to be a tourist for a couple of hours. Could you just humor me and agree to this for me?" asks Scully.  
  
"Jobs getting to you huh Scully? I can understand you are stressed out and I understand. I want to find the answers too. Skinners on your back and he gets after you more than me because you are there as a interpreter, whatever it is you want to call it regarding my... our work." says Mulder grinning.  
  
"Scully glares and says, "I am not stressed. I just want some time off."  
  
"Hey, I'm just kidding. Okay, I agree we need to stop being workaholics. But you know me, it will be hard. I am driven when it comes to this quest and you will have to remind me. But I promise to try. I already agreed to the dinner. That was a good idea. Is it dress up or casual? Because I didn't really bring anything spectacular seeing we were going to Russia I figured I didn't need any of my suits or god forbid, a tuxedo."  
  
Scully smiles and says, "Its casual, what you have on is fine." She glances at the black pants, white t-shirt with black vest he has on. She glances down and looks at her black pants suit and thinks to herself that maybe she can change in the bathroom at the airport. She has just the thing to wear. I look too professional she thinks. I have to put on something a little more daring. I'll make some excuse why I am changing.  
  
Mrs. Shelby has gone to the restroom and left behind her crocheting. Mulder picks it up and says, " I never could understand how women could do this without looking and not mess up. With everything that is available out there in stores, why would anyone want to take the time to make something so complicated?"  
  
"Its the thought that counts", says Scully fingering the handiwork. "She wants to feel like shes made something for her grandchild. Something that can be held onto for years to come and put into a hope chest for some other child to use."  
  
"Did you have a hope chest growing up Scully?" asks Mulder.  
  
"Yes I did Mulder. I kept all sort of things in it. My memories from my childhood and newer things that people had given me for the future."  
  
"What do you keep in it now" asks Mulder quietly.  
  
"Now? Now I keep copies of old case files in it" says Scully looking away.  
  
"Oh" says Mulder. 


	2. Parts 4 to 6

Part 4  
  
Its just about 5:30 P.M. London time when the plane touches down. Mrs. Shelby immediately hops up and grabs her bag so Mulder and Scully can get their overhead baggage.  
  
"Its been so nice sitting with you during this flight. I hope you enjoy your vacation", she smiles as the people start to get off the plane.  
  
"Its been an unforgettable flight Mrs. Shelby", says Mulder allowing Scully to cut in front of him in the aisle.  
  
Once they are off the plane and Mrs. Shelby is gone Mulder sighs and shakes his head. "Thank God she's not going to Moscow", he says.  
  
"Why don't you see if you can make a reservation for us for dinner Mulder. The name is Copperfield's. I am going to the ladies room", says Scully backing away.  
  
"Um sure okay Scully", says Mulder walking toward a telephone.  
  
Scully enters the bathroom and rifles through her bag. She finds a chic black dress and smiles to herself. "Well, at least it didn't get wrinkled", she says aloud. She goes into a stall and changes. When she comes out she looks in the mirror and readjusts her hair and makeup. Lastly she puts on a rhinestone set of earrings and necklace. She grabs up her bag and makes her way to the door. "Will he wonder why I am doing this", she wonders. "Maybe its too much. Hell, its not too much, its too little too late."   
  
Scully emerges from the bathroom to find Mulder still at the telephone with his back to her. As she approaches he turns and his eyes are bugging out of his head with his mouth hanging open. Scully finally reaches him and says, "Cat got your tongue Mulder?"   
  
"No, you look.......grrreat Scully", says Mulder facing away from her into the wall telephone. "I am having a problem getting a reservation. The hostess just put me on hold to tend to some customers." He hangs up the phone. "She suggested that we just head over there and wait for the first available table."   
  
"I need to call my answering machine and mother", says Scully getting her calling card out of her purse. "Mom will be worrying about me and I would feel better if she knew where I was."  
  
"Go ahead and call your Mom, but why waste a long distance call for your answering machine", says Mulder. "Who else but your mother and I call you?"  
  
"Thanks a lot Mulder. No one I guess. Thats how shallow my life is", says Scully as the phone rings her mothers house. "Hi Mom. Its Dana. I'm in London. I'm with Mulder. No...we are on a case." She blushes slightly and turns away from Mulder. "Well we are going to dinner. It was my idea. We have to be back soon though because we are leaving at 9:00 for Moscow. Long story Mom its part of the alien theory." She glances at Mulder who gives her a look. "I'll talk to you later Mom. I love you." She hangs up.  
  
"What she think, that I kidnapped you and forced you to come on this case" asks Mulder.  
  
"No, ahh she was hoping I had eloped. I wonder if the airport has any rental lockers. I don't want to carry this bag around with me all evening", says Scully. I can't believe I said that thinks Scully. Now he knows I think of him that way.  
  
"I think I saw one over by the baggage claim area", says Mulder. "Spooky Mulder as a son-in-law? Now your mother doesn't know what she is wishing for. Are you sure she hasn't been a victim of abduction? Maybe we should expose her to some regression therapy" says Mulder.  
  
Scully glances at him but doesn't say anything. Damn, I can't believe he picked up on that conversation. He is too observant. But what do you want? He is the best profiler in the FBI. You can't fool him about anything.  
  
"Here let me carry that for you." He takes her carry on bag and picks up his own. They walk along to the baggage claim area as they are walking Mulder keeps glancing out of the corner of his eye at Scully. He can't believe how different she looks with the dressier clothes. He is used to seeing her in her standard suits and shes always been just Scully to him. Sure he has thought about how she was attractive, but he had never seen her dressed up like this. And to think that she dressed that way just for him. He grins to himself.  
  
"Whats so funny", asks Scully as they approach the lockers.  
  
"Nothing", says Mulder pulling a quarter out of his pocket for the lockers. "Do these take American money? I guess they do." He loads both of their bags into the locker and closes it. He pockets the key and looks around. "Well I guess we could catch a cab over there." He points to the transportation area. "Its already 6:15 and we need to be back with enough time to get our baggage and get back on the plane before 9:00 P.M. Come on Scully." He takes her hand and they walk to the transportation area. Mulder hails a cab and gives the driver directions as they get in.  
  
Part 5  
  
The agents arrive at the restaurant at about 7:00 P.M. Scully gets out of the cab first followed by Mulder. "Mulder, look at all of these people hanging around. Are they all waiting for a table? We'll never get in and we don't have that much time", Scully says.  
  
They walk up to the hostess who is at a podium by the entrance. "How long is the wait", asks Mulder.  
  
"About half an hour sir", says the hostess.  
  
"Would it help us if I showed you this", asks Mulder flashing his badge. "We are United States Federal Agents on a case and we need to be back to the airport in plenty of time for our 9:00 P.M. flight."  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to wait in line like all the rest of the customers. You know you kinda look like that movie star from that sci-fi show thats popular. Oh whats his name David something."  
  
"Really, you think so?", asks Mulder grinning.  
  
"Mulder, we can't wait that long", says Scully coming up behind him. "We'll miss our plane and God knows when the next flight will be to Moscow".  
  
"She said it would only be half an hour and if we order right away we should be okay", says Mulder. "When we get back to the airport you can check in at the ticket counter by the terminal and I'll retrieve our baggage. That way we will meet the check in requirement in plenty of time."  
  
The agents go into the pub area of the restaurant and order drinks. Mulder orders a screwdriver and Scully orders a glass of red wine. They sit at a small table by the window and they don't speak for a while. Both of them sip their drinks and stare at the candle in the middle of the table. Both of them want the silence to end, but neither want to be the first to break it.  
  
Finally Mulder speaks up. "So Scully, how about them Yankees".   
  
"I don't track sports Mulder, you know that. I didn't even know how to hit a baseball until you gave me lessons on my last birthday."  
  
"Did you learn anything interesting", Mulder asks.  
  
"Yeah not to aim too low or too high", says Scully sipping her wine. Yeah don't anticipate anything in return thinks Scully to herself.   
  
"Well anyway getting back to this case", says Mulder.  
  
"MULDER! You promised no casework until we get to Moscow", says Scully.  
  
"Scully, what are we going to talk about for the next nine to ten hours", asks Mulder looking at his watch.  
  
"I don't know the weather, religion, the Yankees anything", says Scully.   
  
"Are you feeling all right Scully. You act like you resent me for bringing you on this case", says Mulder.  
  
"No its not that. You know how I feel Mulder, for the past seven years we have been on this endless pursuit of the truth and have we found the truth? No. Its like we keep going around in circles and nothing ever happens. Nothing changes in our work, nothing changes in our lives. I haven't been out on a date in.... I don't remember how long it has been and sometimes I feel like my life is going by and I'm too busy to even realize it. Don't you want some personal life too? Don't you ever want to just stop and look around and say 'This case doesn't seem like an X-File and I don't feel like going to work today...I'm going to go to..I'm going to go on a cruise for a week and enjoy myself."  
  
"I didn't like the last cruise we went on Scully. Remember it was endless and the service was horrible", says Mulder.  
  
"Mulder, please be serious for once in your life. I have been seriously thinking that after this case and hearing are over maybe its time to call it quits and return to practicing medicine before I get too old and can't enjoy my life anymore. You'll always have the X-Files but you know that my theory is always science related and its just not my place to be constantly investigating paranormal activities and trying your time and patience with the only thing that you truly feel passionate about in life, besides your video collection." Scully tears up and gets up and leaves the table to go to the ladies room.  
  
Mulder starts staring at the candle again. She's thinking about leaving the bureau? Just last night she was worried that they would split us up. She acted like she cared and she wouldn't want to work apart in separate field offices. Now shes reconsidered and wants to quit and its based all on her feelings about the X-Files. I thought she liked working with me and the science versus paranormal was just a joke between us because we never let it interfere with our partnership in revealing the truth. I can't lose her, shes the only one I trust.  
  
Meanwhile Scully has come out of the bathroom and goes to a payphone. She whips out her calling card and calls her house. She has three messages. One is her mother calling her reminding her about her brother Bills birthday party. The next one is a hangup and the third one is from A.D. Skinner. He says, "Agent Scully it is exactly 8:15 A.M. and I would like to know where you and Agent Mulder are? I have approximately 20 officials here awaiting your interpretation of the events leading up to Agent Johnson's death. I don't know what game you and Mulder are playing but you are definitely playing with fire. If I don't see you or hear from you within the next fifteen minutes I can only assume that you don't regard your jobs as important or you have been kidnapped and I haven't heard anything yet. Hopefully you two aren't dead, but you may want to be once I hear from you." he hangs up.  
  
Scully looks at the receiver before hanging it up. Mulder lied to her about the seventy-two hour reprieve that they had received in order to go and investigate this new information that Mulder had uncovered. Why would he do that? It was always his style to disappear and leave her holding the bag. It was always her job to try to hold the hounds at bay while he investigated. She had lied for him on countless occasions, pretending not to know where he was or even living the ultimate lie that he was dead. But he had never expected her to go against her obligation to the bureau when it came to hearings. He always got her back in time. Even during that trip to Texas where they encountered all those bees. He got her back just in time to make that meeting. That was the last time they were going to split them up. She remembered how she had gone to tell him that she was going to Salt Lake City and he couldn't accept it. She had wanted to leave because she couldn't take being emotional in front of him, but he had followed her and confronted her in that hallway. He said that she made him a whole person and he didn't know if he could go on without her. Thats when it had happened, when she had actually gotten some signal of hope....he had started to kiss her. But then that damn bee and then well it was back to the same old story....global conspiracy for alien colonization.  
  
Scully turned around and headed back to the table. She didn't have any idea how she would confront him with this one.  
  
Part 6  
  
Scully walks back into the pub area of the restaurant prepared to confront Mulder with her findings but he is no where to be seen. Scully approaches the bar and asks the waitress that waited on them where he is.  
  
"Oh, your table is ready. I'll take you in right now", she says.  
  
She leads Scully to Mulder's table and Scully takes a seat. She orders another red wine and opens the menu.   
  
"I already ordered for us Scully. I figured we couldn't waste any time. The wait was a lot longer than I thought it would be. Its already 7:30", says Mulder.  
  
"Thanks a lot Mulder", says Scully sarcastically closing her menu. "What are we eating?"  
  
"Well I thought that England is well known for its fish and chips so thats what we are having", replies Mulder.  
  
"Fish and chips? I thought we would have something a little more gourmet than what you can get at Long John Silvers", says Scully.  
  
"I'm sorry...do you want me to go change it", asks Mulder.  
  
"No, thats okay Mulder, but I just checked my messages and one of them was very disturbing to me. So much so that I am boiling right now and I don't know how I am going to be able to hold a civilized conversation with you for the next hour or so that we will be sitting at this table", says Scully her blue eyes flashing.  
  
"What was the message", asks Mulder innocently.  
  
"You know who the message was from, it was Skinner demanding an explanation of where we were. The hearing wasn't canceled was it. You lied to me and got me to come with you on this hairbrained evidence gathering trip and now we are both basically fired. How could you Mulder?"  
  
"I knew that they wouldn't want to hear our version of the case Scully. I had to get us out of there before they started to pressure us into going against our principles, our theories, our work", says Mulder. "It was a way of protecting ourselves as long as possible and we will gain from the extra time that I feel we deserve."  
  
"The only thing we are going to gain is a pink slip from this", says Scully.  
  
"Don't be angry with me Scully. I know you are angry, but I would never do anything to compromise the trust that we have established in our friendship. I couldn't bear it if the rest of this trip you were mad at me. You have trusted me in the past... please don't abandon me now" says Mulder giving her a pleading look.  
  
"I always trust your instincts", says Scully. "I'm not angry with you, just disappointed that you felt you couldn't tell me that ditching the hearing was part of your plan. We've come up with plans and stories before to cover our research and this could have been a similar situation. I forgive you, but from now on you tell me everything."  
  
"I promise Scully and I think we should stop talking about business right now. The only thing I want to know are you bored with me" asks Mulder.  
  
"What do you mean", asks Scully.  
  
"Well you did a 180 on your view of the X-Files since yesterday. Yesterday you were worried that the hearing would result in us being split up. Today you are threatening to leave me to pursue your medical career. I can understand that you have goals that you want to fulfill in your own life, but I just want to make sure that its not because of me. Because, if you wanted to be reassigned to another division within Washington rather than continuing to be my partner, I would understand. Although.....I would ....miss you", says Mulder looking down at the table.  
  
"Oh Mulder, I would never leave you because of you" says Scully leaning over and putting her hand on his. "I am very mixed up right now. My nephew just turned two and its made me realize that time is really going fast. I just turned 36 and I guess I am having a mid-life crisis. My sister-in-law wants to fix me up with this investment banker and I hate blind dates. On the other hand I'm wondering if this is the last bus and I better jump on so I don't end up living old, alone and miserable. My work effects my personal life and I'm often away on cases not giving me a very stable schedule. It is just a thought that I had that going back into medicine I wouldn't be traveling all over the place." Scully stares down into her glass of wine and then removes her hand from Mulders.  
  
Just then their meal arrives and Scully attempts at small talk, but Mulder seems distracted. He looks like he's lost his best friend thinks Scully to herself. Well I guess in a way he feels that he has. If he only knew how much I really care about him. I just am so afraid that if I make a move he will be offended and it will cause a real split in our friendship.  
  
After forty-five minutes Mulder checks his watch. "Scully, the time! We have half an hour to get to the airport, get our luggage and check in!" He waves the waitress over and tells her he needs the check immediately. A few moments later she walks over with it. Mulder grabs Scully's hand and pulls her over to the cashier. He keeps glancing at his watch as the credit card receipt prints. He scribbles F. Mulder on it and drags Scully out to the front of the restaurant. After hailing about five cabs one finally stops. Fifteen minutes later they are at the airport.  
  
"Okay, lets stick with the original plan. Go check in. Here is my license and tell them that I'll be there as soon as I get our luggage out of the locker", says Mulder handing her the license. "Oh here are the tickets...rats... they are in the locker. Okay, just go. I'll be there in just a minute.   
  
Scully dashes off to the terminal and Mulder dashes to the lockers. He digs in his pocket for the key. Its not there, so he checks the other. He checks all of his pockets. "Damn it! I lost the key!" He looks around and sees a security guard. "Buddy, I lost my key to this locker. My name is Fox Mulder, heres my FBI badge. How can I get this open? My partner is at the gate and we are going to miss our plane. Whats worse is she will never let me live this down."  
  
"Do you have proof that the belongings are yours in that locker?" asks the security guard?  
  
"Yeah, our tickets are in there!' says Mulder looking at his watch. "Great! Only ten minutes before takeoff . They probably already bumped us from the flight."  
  
"Calm down, here", says the guard pulling a lockpick out of his belt. A minute later the locker was open. Mulder grabs the luggage and yells "Thanks!" as he runs across the airport.  
  
Unfortunately he has to go through security again and by the time he arrives at the gate theres no one there. Except for Scully sitting alone in a seat looking small and lonely. "We missed the flight Mulder", says Scully passing him his license. "The ticket agent said that you, your license and our tickets had to be here to check in. We were already bumped fifteen minutes ago. The next flight isn't until 4:00 P.M. tomorrow."  
  
Mulder sighs. "I'm sorry Scully. I lost the locker key and had to have security open it up." He glances around. "Well I guess we'll have to get rooms for the night. He looks around and sees a janitor. "Buddy, wheres there a good place to stay around here?"  
  
"You mean its 9:15 and you don't have reservations?" asks the janitor.  
  
:"It was kind of unexpected", says Mulder glancing at Scully still sitting down. She now has her hand on her head like she has a headache.  
  
"Well you can try the Queen Victoria. Its the best you may get" says the janitor. "This is the tourist season and everything is going to be booked solid. "The Queen Victoria is an old castle and its quite pricey but they may have something for you. Your wife doesn't look so good. I would suggest just going over there. They are bound to have something open. 


	3. Parts 7 to 9

Part 7  
  
The agents take a cab to the Queen Victoria Castle Inne. They get out and Mulder pays the cabbie. Scully looks up at the castle. Mulder follows her gaze. "Cute little place isn't it" asks Mulder.  
  
"It looks like something out of a horror movie, but if its got a bed I don't care", says Scully.  
  
They walk across the bridge spanning a moat and in the front door. They approach a huge wooden desk and ring a bell for service. A creepy old man comes from no where.  
  
"Yesss. Can I help you?" he asks.  
  
"Yes", says Mulder giving the man a strange look. "We need two rooms for the night, preferably together." He looks around.  
  
"I am sorry sir. I don't have two rooms. I only have the Duchess Suite left."  
  
"Okay, we're tired and desperate for some rest", says Mulder. "We'll take it."  
  
"Mulder! I am not sharing a room with you! I insist Sir, you must have another option", says Scully pushing herself in front of Mulder.  
  
"I am sorry Madam, that is the last room and I suggest you take it. All open reservations are checked in and here comes another couple now." Scully turns around and sees a couple coming in the door.  
  
"We'll take it", says Scully quickly.  
  
"Good choice", says the man taking Mulder's credit card. "A porter will take you to your room."  
  
Just then a short odd looking fellow approaches. "I'll take your bags Sir." He leads them to a stone staircase. "Your room is in the South Tower and theres no elevator. Sorry but theres about a hundred stairs." He starts up the stairs. Scully gives Mulder a look before following the porter.  
  
"Whats the matter Scully? Do you want me to carry you?"  
  
They finally arrive at the room. The porter opens the door for them. Mulder and Scully step inside. "Its freezing in here", says Scully. Isn't there any heat in this old castle?"  
  
"Yes there is but unfortunately because of the stone it doesn't tend to do much. Most people who stay here are looking for that quaintness that our establishment can offer. You can start a fire in the fireplace over there if you would like. That should help with the temperature problem, however most of the guests don't usually complain that stay in this suite. I guess they come up with their own way to keep warm." The porter gives Mulder a wink. "Well, if you need anything just pull that bellpull over there he points by the large bed in the room and walks toward the door. I'll remind you that there is a brunch at 10 A.M. in the morning that was included in the price of the room or we do have room service if you require it." He backs out the door holding out his hand. Mulder gives him a dollar. "American money...thank you Sir", says the porter looking at it with a disgusted look.  
  
Mulder closes the door and turns around. Scully is standing next to the bed with her hands on her hips. "Just great Mulder! Most rooms have twin beds, but we get one with only one. What do you expect that we do?"  
  
Mulder approaches the fireplace and starts to build a fire. "Come on Scully, don't you want to spoon with me?"  
  
"Well it is a large bed...I guess if you promised to stay on your side of the bed it would be okay. But you will have to sleep on top of the sheets", says Scully.  
  
The fire is now built up. Mulder gets up and grabs the comforter from the bed and drags it over to a hard looking antique sofa that is near the window. "I will be a gentleman Scully, I wouldn't want to compromise your virtue", he says. Scully blushes deep red. She walks to the door and leans down to grab her bag.   
  
"Does this barn have a bathroom?", she asks.  
  
"Yeah its right here", says Mulder pulling back a curtain.  
  
"Theres no door? What kind of place is this?" asks Scully looking into the bathroom.  
  
"Its a quaint place", Mulder says imitating the porter.  
  
"Well I guess I should be grateful. At least there is a shower and I have first dibs on it", says Scully pulling a pair of cream satin pajamas out of her bag. She walks over to the bathroom and turns, "You owe me big time for coming on this case Mulder."  
  
Mulder walks over. "Well I could think of a way to repay you Scully", says Mulder gazing at her.  
  
"Stay out of here!" says Scully pulling the curtain in Mulders face.  
  
Mulder laughs and turns away to unpack his pajamas. He hears the water being turned on and a few minutes later a shriek. He jumps up and stops at the curtain. "You okay in there Scully?"  
  
"Yes...but they don't have any hot water. Its ice..ice cold", replies Scully. Five minutes later shes already out of there and dressed. She runs past Mulder and jumps in the bed and pulls the sheets up to her neck. "As I said before, you owe me big time!"  
  
Mulder goes into the bathroom and takes a quick shower. Scully had been right this was the coldest shower he had ever taken. He dries himself off and puts on a yellow pajamas bottom and a t shirt. He walks back into the other room and looks at the bed with Scully already sleeping in it and then looks at the hard sofa and the comforter. "Why did I do that? I could have a least slept on a comfortable mattress", says Mulder to himself. He sits down on the sofa to find it rock hard. He wraps himself in the comforter and swings his legs up on the sofa. Its actually more of a love seat and hes all scrunched up. "This is going to be the longest night of my life", he mutters.  
  
Part 8  
  
Its about 2:00 A.M. and Scully is in the middle of a dream. She is on the deck of a luxury liner sailing through the Caribbean islands sunning herself. She is reading a book and reaches for a can of diet coke. She shades her eyes with her hand looking out over the ocean and breathes in the fresh salty air. She smiles to herself and sighs glancing down at her left hand a diamond sparkles in the morning sun. She glances over and looks at her husband dozing in the deck chair next to hers. His sunglasses reflect the white clouds floating above. She again smiles and thinks that her life has finally come all together. "Honey, are you awake?", she asks. "Hmmm..yeah", he replies. "Then here put some suntan oil on my back", she flips over on her stomach. Mulder reaches for the bottle and opens it. He sits up and leans over and begins to apply the suntan lotion.  
  
All of sudden theres a huge thunderclap. Scully wakes up and jumps a foot off the bed. She is groggy and opens her eyes. In the dim light she detects a large whitish shape standing over her. She screams.  
  
"Scully, its me", says Mulder. Hes wrapped in his comforter standing there. "Theres a thunderstorm outside and I think you were having some sort of weird dream. I heard you asking in your sleep for suntan oil or something."  
  
Scully silently thanks God for the dim light as she is really embarrassed. "I'm fine Mulder. I'm sorry I woke you up."  
  
"Actually I've been awake for a long time. I haven't been able to get much sleep on that sofa from hell. I already fell off it once and I'm freezing. I wondered if I would sound like a wuss if I reconsidered the sleeping on top of the mattress thing." says Mulder cautiously.  
  
"Mulder, just get in the damn bed", says Scully.  
  
"In the bed" asks Mulder.  
  
"Yes in the bed under the covers, but on that side away from me", says Scully.  
  
"Yes ma'am", says Mulder jogging around to the other side of the bed.  
  
"You may as well put that comforter back on the bed. It'll it make it warmer", says Scully.  
  
Mulder throws the comforter on the bed and then hops in and pulls the sheets up to his chin. "Snug as two bugs in a rug....or a sleeping bag right Scully", he says.   
  
"Don't get any ideas", says Scully from her side of the bed.  
  
"You know what Scully? I don't know if I can sleep on this side of the bed. I usually sleep on that side. I think we should switch", says Mulder.  
  
"Tough luck", says Scully. "I usually sleep in the middle of my bed so you're lucky that I even compromised. Now good night Mulder."  
  
"Good night Scully, good night John Boy, Jim Bob, Elizabeth...." Mulder continues.  
  
Scully sits up and takes a pillow and puts it over Mulder's face. "Watch it! I could murder you right here... right now", she says.  
  
"Come on Scully.. I'm sorry" says Mulder sounding muffled under the pillow.  
  
Scully takes the pillow back and rolls over to go to sleep.  
  
At 4:00 A.M. Scully wakes again after dreaming of her cruise again. She moves to roll over to her right and she hits muscle. She blinks and realizes that she is still dreaming. She sighs and continues to "dream" as she cuddles up to her "dream husband". She puts her arm around his waist and puts her head on his shoulder. For a final move to she kisses his neck. At this time she really goes to sleep.  
  
Mulder meanwhile wakes up and forgets where he is. All he knows is that he just got kissed and looks down to see a redhead spooned against him. He remembers getting into the bed with Scully but nothing else. He wonders if he has lost time. He struggles to look at his watch to see what time it is. Its 4:20 A.M.   
  
He looks over at Scully again. It would be unfair to take advantage of the situation but she looks so adorable cuddled up to him. He leans over and kisses her gently on the lips. Her eyes don't open but she tightens her hold on him and starts mumbling in her sleep. "Not again Mulder, I'm exhausted."  
  
Mulder stops immediately and looks slightly panicked. "Did I miss it", he whispers. "I finally scored with Scully and I don't remember it?" Well if I did miss it he thinks I'm not going to miss out again. I will remember every detail now. He rolls over and leans over Scully and gives her a passionate kiss. She is still half asleep and gives a responsive kiss back.   
  
Mulder can't believe that she is responding in such a positive way. I didn't think that she would ever go for this he thinks. The kissing goes on for five minutes with Scully now wrapping her arms around Mulder participating in the action. At this time Mulder decides to try to get to second base as he unbuttons the front of her pajama top and enjoys the exposed bare flesh. He kisses her again and she shifts slightly saying, "Hmmm... this dream is so realistic."  
  
Mulder whispers, "Dana Katherine Scully this ain't no dream....its your life."  
  
Scully wakes up immediately with Mulder basically on top of her. Her eyes are wide open with shock. "Oh my god! Mulder what are you doing?"  
  
"What do you mean what am I doing? You came onto me!" says Mulder. "You even screamed my name."  
  
"I did not!", says Scully pushing him off her. Shes even more shocked when she feels the cool air hit her chest. Her pajama top is hanging off her.  
  
"I feel totally rejected", says Mulder laying with his back to her.  
  
"Mulder, you know that I am not a woman to be used casually", she replies as she buttons up her pajama top.  
  
"I would not have used you in that way. I thought you wanted to", says Mulder.  
  
"I wouldn't want it to be a one time thing. I want a long-term relationship for my life", she replies.  
  
"I guess we'll never know if there was hope for one", mumbles Mulder from his side of the bed.  
  
"What do you mean? Do you have feelings for me Fox Mulder? Enough of this talking around the issue! I want an answer now!" says Scully loudly. She scoots over behind him and jabs him in the back.   
  
He turns over "Its hard to say it Scully but of course I have feelings for you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I just have a hard time saying I love..."  
  
Scully grabs a surprised Mulder and kisses him passionately.  
  
Part 9  
  
Scully finally pulls away from Mulder and sits up crosslegged next to him.   
  
"Wow...you always keep me guessing Scully", says Mulder struggling to catch his breath.   
  
"I think its time that we really reveal our true feelings Mulder. After seven years of working together I want some closure", says Scully looking at her lap.   
  
"I don't know why I have to tell you that I love you", says Mulder. "It shouldn't be any new news to you. When I came back from the Bermuda Triangle that time I told you but you acted like it was a real big joke. That really hurt my feelings Scully. Here I was opening myself up to you and you turn around and slap me in the face....literally."  
  
"What? I never slapped you that day", says Scully looking confused.  
  
"Never mind.. I guess it was an alter ego of yours", says Mulder.  
  
"Well thats why I didn't take you serious that day. You acted delusional talking about some 1940's luxury liner that you were on and that Skinner, Krycek, Smoking Man, Spender and I were there too. What else was I going to think when you said you loved me?"  
  
"Well I thought maybe you would assume I loved you. I mean I did go all the way to Antarctica to rescue you. Did I ever tell you that I got shot in the head by one of the fake ambulance goons that took you? I laid out in the middle of the road until the real ambulance came. Then I woke up later in the hospital with spies watching my room. I had to con Byers into giving me his clothes so I could sneak out of the hospital to meet with the well manicured man. I saw him blow up. I could of been inside that car too, but I took that antidote and went to rescue you. I fell down a hole in the ice and hit my head. Then I fell down into the depths of the spaceship. You didn't even see the aliens hatching out of those pods. You were so close to discovering alien life and you were passed out on my shoulder. I gave you mouth to mouth and CPR. I breathed life back into your body. You know the rest. If anybody needs to explain their feelings its you. I've been giving you signals for years, but you just cast them off as Mulderisms and didn't accept what your heart really knew the whole time. I fell in love with you the night in that graveyard when we laughed in the rain over my theory of why those teens were disappearing. Remember the paralyzed kid who was delivering those kids to the aliens in the woods. I felt a real connection to you then. I was instantly attracted to you.. or was it when you came to my room scared that you had been tested on. You totally shocked me by whipping off your robe. I knew I had a complete package when I got to check out your cute little body. Now you tell me how your feelings have progressed over the past seven years."  
  
Scully takes a breath and begins, "The day that Blevins assigned me to be your partner I was totally scared. You were one of the most admired agents at Quantico. You were a legend. When I finally met you it seemed like I had known you forever. You made me feel comfortable even though you disagreed with my theories. I thought you were eccentric but your looks made up for that. I've loved you since the beginning. I couldn't tell you because you were driven in your quest and I felt that you may be offended if I spoke of anything more than friendship. The times that I thought you were dead were the worst. When you ran off to Puerto Rico I had to track you down. When you ran off to find that submarine I had to find you. When you disappeared on that Navajo reservation I thought my world had ended. But when you were sick with that virus brought on by that alien artifact and I couldn't find a cure I thought I would die. I know she was your friend, but having Diana Fowley ordering me around made me angry. I thought I was the one that had earned the right to fight for your life. She made me feel like I was working against you by not cooperating with her and Skinner. But in the end she made up for it all with the book and her key. Its been a great seven years Mulder..but I always thought it could be a lot better if we talked about how we really felt."  
  
"Well now we have Scully and thats what is really important", says Mulder sitting up. He leans over and gently kisses her. She kisses him back. After a while he pulls away. "How far do you want to take this", he asks.  
  
"I need to go slow Mulder", says Scully. "I really want you to make love to me, but I think its too soon after we have revealed our inner most feelings. I think we need to adjust being together before that happens. We can start "dating" tomorrow. We can go to that brunch in the morning and maybe take in a couple of sites before we get our flight at 4:00. This time we will definitely be at the airport on time."  
  
"We have all the time in the world", says Mulder. "I'd wait an eternity for you Scully." He strokes her hair and gives her another kiss. "Can I still stay with you tonight?"  
  
"Yes, you can and you don't have to stay on your side of the bed if you don't want to", says Scully shyly.  
  
The agents get back under the covers and fall asleep in each others arms.  
  
********************************************************  
  
The next morning there is a knock at the door. "Mr. and Mrs. Mulder theres was an e-mail on our computer for you", says a voice through the door.  
  
Mulder disentangles himself from Scully and walks over to the door. He opens it. The short porter is there with a sheet of paper and his hand out. Mulder crosses the room and gets another dollar. He passes it to the porter. Thanks a lot he tells him.  
  
Mulder shuts the door and starts to read the e-mail. Scully sits up in bed and stretches. "Who knows we're here Mulder" she asks.   
  
"I thought no one but its from Krycek. He says that he has Frohike, Byers and Langley hostage. He is going to start to eliminate them in alphabetic order if we don't do what he wants. If he runs out of hostages he is going to go after Skinner. He says that he has a hold on him that we don't know about and if we want any of them to be alive we have to cooperate.  
  
"Mulder, what does he want?", asks Scully jumping off the bed to come stand next to him.  
  
"He wants us to give up and come back to the US. Obviously, he doesn't want us in Moscow. That company is the key Scully. We have to go and find out what is going on there. The answer to everything in the X-Files depends on it."  
  
"Mulder, how long do we have to do this? Byers is the first on the list and we can't do that to them. The Lone Gunman have consistently been a big part of our cases. They are your friends Mulder we can't abandon them", says Scully.  
  
"He has given us thirty-six hours to get back to the US. We can do it Scully. We can make it to Moscow using assumed names. We'll investigate and then be back in Washington before one hair on Byers head is harmed. We'll all go out for cheese steaks when we get back. The guys will really like that. Especially Frohike.. although he will be heartbroken when he finds out that we are now officially "dating". He leans over and kisses Scully again.  
  
Scully pulls away and says, "Mulder we've got to get moving if we want this to work out. Go shower. I'll pack up our stuff and then I'll shower while you dress. I wish there was an earlier flight to Moscow. Is there anyway we could hire a private jet to take us there?"  
  
"Good question. We may be able to find one", says Mulder heading toward the bathroom. "We could save time Scully and share a shower."  
  
"Nice try, but we'll attempt that when there is nice hot water in the US", says Scully softly.  
  
"Scully you are actually opening up to new possibilities" says Mulder acting totally shocked.  
  
"You haven't seen anything yet", says Scully throwing a towel at him. 


	4. Parts 10 to 12

Part 10  
  
Mulder and Scully have both showered. They grab their bags and head downstairs. When they get to the main lobby they approach the desk where the same strange man is standing. "We're not going to be able to stay for the brunch, but we wondered if we could just get a coffee and danish or something," says Mulder.  
  
"I'm glad that I caught you before you left Mr. & Mrs. Mulder. Apparently your credit card was rejected" the man says.  
  
"What? Thats impossible. Its a card through the Bureau. I'm authorized up to $5000 and its not maxed out I can assure you", says Mulder.  
  
"Well actually Sir, the problem is not with the credit line. Once it was rejected the message came up on my machine to seize the card. Please don't make this more difficult than it is and give me your card", says the man.  
  
"Great, just great the bureau must have canceled my credit card for revenge of this trip", says Mulder turning to Scully as he gets his wallet out.  
  
The man takes the credit card and then says, "I'll need another credit card Sir."  
  
"Give me your bureau card Scully," says Mulder.  
  
"Mulder, I never was assigned a card... I don't even have a desk remember?" says Scully.  
  
"Okay, I'll have to use my personal credit card", says Mulder rolling his eyes. He hands over another credit card to the man.  
  
"I'm sorry Sir, we don't take Discover. We only take Master Card, Visa and American Express."  
  
"I don't have any of those", says Mulder. "Scully, do you have...", Mulder turns to Scully looking slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Here is my American Express card", says Scully handing it to him.  
  
Mulder takes it and turns to the man. He hands it to him as he says, "Never leave home without it."  
  
The slip prints out and the man hands the slip to Scully to sign. "Five hundred dollars for one night! We had no hot water and no heat, we were forced to share a bed which I can tell you is against Bureau policy. We arrived late and are leaving before the check in time. We are not partaking in the brunch and we didn't even get mints on our pillows", says Scully angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry but thats the going rate for a honeymoon suite at this time of the year", says the man.  
  
"Honeymoon Suite, you've got to be kidding me, " says Mulder. "Where was the champagne, strawberries and whip cream? There obviously was no Jacuzzi so where do you come up with a price like that?"  
  
"I can understand your confusion Sir. But this is not the United States and that room is our most popular room in the castle. It is well known for its authenticity of the period. Our decorators were quite specific in choosing the furnishings and fixtures when the castle was first purchased."  
  
"When was that, 1066?" asks Scully signing the slip in disgust.  
  
They turn away and head into the banquet hall. The food hasn't been set up yet as its only about 8:30 A.M. They see a waitress wiping off the long tables that surround the room.  
  
"Excuse me, could you tell me where we get a coffee and a danish or something? We aren't going to make the brunch so we need something for the road", says Scully approaching her.  
  
"Sure", says the waitress glancing over her shoulder. "We've got cheese, cherry or blueberry danish. Which one would you like?"  
  
"I'll take blueberry. Mulder what do you want?", asks Scully turning around.  
  
"Cherry", says Mulder looking around at the tapestries on display above them.  
  
The waitress turns around and finally focuses on them. She looks closely and says, "Your're that guy from that FBI show aren't you...You're Chris Owens!"  
  
"Umm..actually no I'm Fox Mulder and I am an FBI agent but a real one", says Mulder looking slightly bored.  
  
"Oh, sorry about the mistake", says the waitress heading to the kitchen.  
  
"Who is Chris Owens", asks Scully.  
  
"I have no idea", says Mulder. "I think he's on that show with that David guy that the waitress at Copperfields was talking about."  
  
"Sci-fi? Well you know I've never seen it", says Scully.  
  
The waitress comes back with their danish and coffee. The agents then walk out the front door of the castle and wait at the front door for a cab. After ten minutes a cab arrives and Mulder instructs him to take them to the airport.   
  
They get in and on the way the cabbie decides to give them a quick tour of London after he hears that they had to cut their "vacation" short. He passes London Tower, the Buckingham Palace and Big Ben. A few minutes later he stops at a traffic light in front of Harrods department store. Mulder is looking out the window when he gets an idea. "Hey pal, pull over here. I want to go in and look for a tie. I need a souvenir." He opens up the door to get out. "I want to see if they have an alien tie. They've got everything here Scully." Scully rolls her eyes. "Thats okay, I won't be long", says Mulder jumping out.  
  
He goes inside and passes the mens department and goes directly to the jewelry counter. A sales clerk approaches him immediately and says," Can I help you find something special Sir?"  
  
"I'm not sure what I want. I just want it to be something really special," says Mulder. "The woman that I have been secretly in love with for seven years has finally told me that she loves me and we are now officially dating. I feel like I'm King of the World right now and I want something to give to her to tell her how happy I am that she is in my life."  
  
"How about a diamond", asks the salesclerk hopefully.  
  
"Well yes, eventually I want to go that path. But... I don't want to scare her yet. She has always had a problem getting close to people and I just want her to realize that I'm ready to commit to her on her terms", says Mulder looking in the case that he is near.  
  
"When is her birthday?"  
  
"Its February 23rd", says Mulder immediately.  
  
"I can tell you like this girl, you remembered the day", says the clerk.  
  
"Believe me I remember everything about her", says Mulder grinning.  
  
"Well in that case you know a lot of her interests. How about a charm bracelet with charms depicting things that you both hold dear to you."  
  
"Thats a great idea. Do you have everything in gold", asks Mulder.  
  
"Of course", says the clerk.  
  
Twenty minutes later Mulder sprints out of the store. He has a bag in his hand as he gets into the cab. "Did you find what you wanted", asks Scully.   
  
"Yes, I did", says Mulder pulling a tie out of the bag with gray-green alien faces and ufos on it."  
  
"Well, it is kinda cute", says Scully reaching over and touching it.  
  
"I found something else that I couldn't resist buying", says Mulder pulling a little wrapped box out of the bag. He hands it to her and leans bag smiling.  
  
"What is this? Oh Mulder, you shouldn't have bought me anything. That store is outrageous in their prices. Everyone knows that", says Scully staring at the box.  
  
"Nothings too expensive for my little scientist", says Mulder. "Go ahead and open it."  
  
Scully's hand shakes as she opens it. She is actually relieved that its not a diamond ring. In one way she wants one, but she wants to date Mulder properly and not rush into the biggest decision of their lives. She pulls out a beautiful gold charm bracelet and starts looking at the individual charms. She starts to cry. On the bracelet are the following charms: an amethyst cross, an alien face, a microscope, a ufo, a doctors symbol, a sunflower, the number seven, a souvenir charm of London, and two gold disks each one having their name, birthday and badge number on it.  
  
"Mulder, you sentimental goofball", says Scully. "This is the most beautiful gift that you could have ever gotten me." She has tears running down her cheeks and her eyes are all red.  
  
"Don't cry Scully", says Mulder choking up. "I just wanted to give ya something to remind you of this trip when we get home."  
  
Mulder puts the bracelet on Scully's wrist and leans down and gives her a long deep kiss. The cabbie finally interrupts and says, "Thats the most beautiful thing I have heard all day, but the clock is running. You still want to go to the airport?"  
  
"Thats where we're headed", says Mulder putting his arm around Scully.  
  
The cab pulls into traffic again.   
  
Part 11  
  
Its about 10:00 A.M. when the cab pulls up to the airport and the agents get out. Mulder pays the cabbie and then they head into the airport. Mulder stops an off duty ticket agent and asks him where they could get a chartered flight. The agent directs them to another terminal and then leaves them.  
  
"Looks like there is a chance that we can get our own plane Scully. That way we don't have to wait another six hours", says Mulder looking at his watch. "First we will be sure that we can hire the plane and then we will have to cancel our tickets to Moscow."  
  
The agents head to the chartered plane area and sure enough they are able to hire an individual to fly them to Moscow. Unfortunately its going to run them about $4,000 as the pilot has to fly back alone.  
  
"Mulder! How can we put this on a travel reimbursement form? We aren't even sure if we still have our jobs", says Scully as Mulder signs the contract.  
  
"We're going to have hard evidence when we get home Scully. There is no way that Skinner is going to be able to argue with us on the validity of this trip", says Mulder smiling. He opens his wallet and hands a credit card to the agent.  
  
"Sir, I am sorry we don't accept Discover. Only Visa, Mastercard and American Express", says the agent.  
  
"Not again! Even Harrod's accepts Discover," says Mulder. He turns to Scully who is already holding her American Express out. She has a look on her face that expresses not anger but amusement at the situation.  
  
After the paperwork has been settled the agents cancel their flight to Moscow. Mulder decides to take the plunge and give Skinner a call to report their movements. He sends Scully off to pick up some snacks for the plane ride as this time there is no food included at all. She walks over to a nearby deli and purchases sandwiches and drinks. After she goes into another store and picks up some candybars, sunflower seeds, and a couple of magazines.  
  
When she gets back Mulder is still on the phone. The conversation between him and Skinner is heated and people are staring as they walk by. "I know Sir, it was inappropriate for me to do this, but I will have the proof that you need. No, Scully was not part of this. I asked her to come with me because I needed her medical expertise on this. We have about thirty-four hours left before we have to be back. I just wanted to warn you Sir that Krycek has threatened your life. You may want to be sure that you have some extra security around you for the next day and a half."  
  
"Agent Mulder, I appreciate your concern, but in no way will your warning help damper the fact that you purposely went against your direct superior by not showing up for that hearing. You have dragged your partner into this as well and you are not showing any respect for her by jeopardizing her career as well as your own. What ever "proof " you have discovered better be good or your days at the FBI are through", says Skinner.   
  
Skinner hangs up and at that moment the door to his office opens and the CSM enters. He lights up a Morley sits down in front of Skinners desk and says, "Do you know where they are?"  
  
Skinner answers, "No."  
  
"It would be best for you to be truthful. You hold the lives of those three crackpot friends of Mulder's in your hands and don't forget you're next if plans don't proceed in the way that they should. Now let me ask you again. Where are Agents Mulder and Scully?" He inhales on his cigarette, stares at it and then exhales it across Skinner's desk.  
  
"London. They're on their way back to the US. They had some flight delay problems. They missed their flight and they're chartering a plane from London to Washington", says Skinner firmly.  
  
"I hope this information is correct Skinner or there is going to be a lot of unfortunate eliminations occurring within the next thirty-three and three quarter hours." CSM looks at his watch. He gets up and smashes out his cigarette in the ashtray on Skinners desk and slips out the side door.  
  
Meanwhile after hanging up with Skinner Mulder is confronted by Scully. "Did you tell him of our plans Mulder?"  
  
"Yes, but it was hard convincing him that what we were doing was right. He seems to be distant like he had someone there sitting there or he was expecting someone any minute. I don't think he was confident that it was a secure line. He tried to convince me to cancel the charter flight and come straight home."  
  
"Well, I don't find that hard to believe. Skinner wants us to go by the book and he is not going to change anytime soon", says Scully. "Should we head over to the gate now?  
  
"Yeah we better. The pilot was going to just fuel up and check over the plane before we could board. Do you get everything we'll need?" asks Mulder.  
  
"Yes. I've got sandwiches, drinks, snacks and reading material", says Scully patting the bag. "Yes, I got stuff you'll like. I got you sunflower seeds and this scandal sheet. Its even got an article on the front saying that Jerry Springer is an alien that is doing experiments on his guests.   
  
Mulder grins. "Now thats entertainment Scully. What kind of sandwiches did you buy?"  
  
"No, I didn't buy liverwurst. After that Tooms guy I'll never touch the stuff again", says Scully making a face. "I got us both turkey and I bought you......" she smiles at him and opens the bag.  
  
"If theres iced tea in there I know that Mrs. Shelby was telling the truth," says Mulder.  
  
Scully pulls out iced tea. "We have a winner", says Scully blushing.  
  
Mulder leans down and gives her a kiss. "Perfection", he says.  
  
They head to the terminal and the pilot meets them at the gate.  
  
"Hello, we're all ready to take off so if you want to board and strap yourselves in I'll get permission for takeoff", he says.  
  
Scully and Mulder does as he asks. Shortly thereafter they takeoff and are airborne. The agents enjoy their reading material and snacks. After being airborne for about two hours Mulder laughs out loud. Scully turns to him and says, "What?"  
  
"I just got a great idea. I wouldn't believe that I would be telling you this twenty-four hours ago, but now what the hell. I think when we get back to DC we should apply for membership to an organization", says Mulder still grinning.  
  
"What organization", asks Scully leaning forward with a quizzing look on her face.  
  
"The Mile High Club", says Mulder leaning toward her looking her directly in the eye.  
  
"Mulder! Our first time is not going to be on an airplane. The pilot could put it on automatic and come back here, besides he could have the intercom on and would hear everything", says Scully flushing. She looks away.  
  
"Oh come on Scully, maybe we could be making that guys day", says Mulder leaning over and kissing her cheek. He finally wins her over and she turns her head into a kiss. After a few minutes the agents are getting hot and heavy. Mulder has removed his jacket and button down shirt.   
  
Scully says, "I can't believe we are doing this."  
  
He unbuttons Scully's shirt and then mumbles, "Believe it Scully. Besides as I've said you always keep me guessing."  
  
Scully says, "Just shut up and kiss me." She wraps her arms around Mulder and pulls him down into the airplane seat.  
  
Just then theres a severe case of turbulence. "Wow this feels amazing", says Mulder leaning up and looking around.   
  
"I agree, so lets continue", says Scully pulling him down again.  
  
All of a sudden it gets really quiet. Scully pulls away from Mulder's kisses and says, "Mulder, why did it get so quiet so quick?"  
  
Mulder cocks his head to the side and listens.   
  
"Mulder, you've got that look on your face", says Scully with alarmed eyes.  
  
"What look", says Mulder pretending to be calm.  
  
"That scared look. The look when you found that bomb in the soda machine in Dallas."  
  
"I think the engine stopped Scully", says Mulder sitting up and running his hand through his hair.  
  
Just then the pilot comes on the speaker. "Folks the engine has stopped. Please stop what you are doing and buckle up. I'm going to try to coast in, but its going to be rough. We're going to lose altitude fast and theres only thick woods below us. So hold tight and pray."  
  
"Oh my God Mulder! We're going to die", say Scully her eyes wide with fright. She buttons up her shirt (if she dies she doesn't want to be found half undressed).  
  
They buckle up and Scully clutches the cross around her neck and starts saying Hail Marys as the plane starts into a nosedive. Mulder reaches over and interlaces his fingers with Scully's. He brings her hand to his lips and kisses it. Scully's eyes are tearing as she continues in her prayers to God to spare her and Mulder's life. We've been though so much together, now we have found happiness please don't take it away she thinks silently.  
  
Mulder isn't doing so well himself. He's feeling very sick as the plane continues to fall faster and faster. He wishes he hadn't ate everything that he had ate. If they were to die he didn't want Scully's last memory of him to be one of him vomiting all over himself. He starts to tear up as well as he thinks that if Scully dies it will be his fault. If they hadn't come on this trip they may have been out of their jobs, but they would be safe in DC. Most likely living their separate lives in separate apartments, but alive. Was finding love for those brief moments worth losing their lives. He didn't know. But finding out that Scully returned his feelings before he died was the best thing that he could hope for.  
  
The ground was clearly in sight now and it was rapidly approaching. Scully now has started to sob and Mulder removes his hand from hers and puts it around her instead. As the ground appears closer and closer Mulder trying to sound not panicked screams, "Scully, if we get out of this alive....marry me."  
  
Scully barely blubbers a loud, "Yes!" before the plane crashes...........  
  
Part 12  
  
Mulder opens his eyes to the sounds of birds chirping. His head feels like its about to explode. His hand reaches for his forehead coming away with blood on it. He groans and rolls to his side and finally sits up cringing in pain. He opens his eyes and it takes several moments for his vision to adjust to normal. There is wreckage everywhere. The plane had completely broken apart. His immediate concern is Scully. He looks around and sees her foot sticking out from underneath some paneling. He attempts to stand up but he falls to his knees from the dizziness. He crawls over to her and throws the paneling to the side. She is unconscious. He pulls her into his lap and strokes her hair. He touches her neck for a pulse and is relieved when he feels a beat. "Scully", he says softly. "Wake up." After a few minutes Scully starts to shake her head back and forth.  
  
"Dad I'm sorry, I'm not ready to leave yet. I'm in love with the most wonderful man in the world and our work is not yet done. I love you and I'll see you soon", Scully says and then her body jerks. Her eyes open and she sees Mulder holding her, his eyes full of love and concern. "Oh Mulder, you're okay?" she asks. She reaches up and runs her hand through his hair. She looks worried when she sees the blood on her hand.  
  
"I've got a hard head Scully. Does anything hurt?" asks Mulder.  
  
"My right ankle does. I hate to say it but I think its either broken or sprained", says Scully. "Help me up and I will give it a try."  
  
Mulder shakily gets up and pulls Scully up against him. She winces in pain and sits down again. She runs her hands over her ankle and says, "I think its only a sprain, but its going to swell. I can't walk on this. How is the pilot?"  
  
Mulder walks to the front of the wreckage. He sees the pilot who has been totally squashed in the accident. He then pokes around in the wreckage and finds their luggage and lastly Scully's purse which has had all its contents spread around. He finds as many things of hers as he can scooping them into the purse. He finds a picture wallet and being nosy looks in it. He finds pictures of her parents, sister Melissa and her two brothers. He continues to flip and finds the picture of Emily and lastly in the back he finds a candid profile photo of himself. It had been taken in their office. He had been sitting at his desk, feet up and staring at his "I Want to Believe" poster. He flips it over and reads the date 7/98 and the notation "I believe I love you". He puts the photo back into the wallet and walks back to Scully.  
  
"Hes dead Scully and the controls are destroyed. I don't think the radio will even work. We're stuck out here in the middle of nowhere. I found our belongings, but we can't carry everything." he places their bags next to her.  
  
"Mulder, what are we going to do? We've got a little under thirty-one hours left. We don't know where we are, we have no substantial food or water and look at me. I'm a cripple", says Scully sitting on the ground. "We don't even know what country we are in." She pulls her bag and purse toward her. "Theres still some candy bars left and half a bottle of spring water. We should bring at least one of our cellphones. I don't know if we can use them though. I'll bring this sweater. Mulder, did you bring a sweater or sweatshirt?" She ties her sweater around her waist and stuffs the candy, water and cellphone into her purse and slings it around her neck.  
  
"Yeah I did," says Mulder digging in his bag. "We've got to start walking Scully", says Mulder pulling up Scully.  
  
"Mulder, I can't walk", says Scully her eyes tearing up.  
  
"You don't have to", says Mulder turning his back and leaning down. "Get on."  
  
"You can't carry me piggyback the whole way. It could be miles before we find anyone!", says Scully.  
  
"Let me be the judge of that", says Mulder. "Now get on and lets go."  
  
Scully bites her lip and steps up to Mulder putting her arms around his neck. He leans back and grabs under her knees picking her up. He starts walking. "Well we still aren't in Moscow so what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"I just want to express how relieved I am that we are still alive Mulder", says Scully kissing him under the ear and snuggling closer. "My prayers were answered."  
  
"I was serious about what I said before we crashed Scully. I don't want you to think that I want to forget about it now that we are okay", says Mulder.  
  
"I know and I said 'Yes' Mulder", says Scully. "How can we do this without the Bureau splitting us up?"  
  
"Well, lets think", says Mulder. "First step we can move in together. Your apartment or mine?"  
  
"Mine, yours is too dark and dreary. Theres too many bad memories there", says Scully. "Both us have been almost killed there several times."  
  
"Well, you've been attacked a few times in your apartment too", says Mulder.  
  
"Yes, but I've got my own G-Man there now to protect me", says Scully whispering in his ear.  
  
The agents walk for about an hour and half before Mulder has to stop to rest. They sit down and lean against a large boulder. Its about 2:30 now and the sun is high in the sky. Scully opens up the bottle of water and passes it to Mulder. He refuses it and says, "Go ahead. I'll have some later."  
  
"Mulder, I don't want a repeat performance of our "cruise"" says Scully pushing the water into his hand. "You are using a lot of moisture by carrying me. You need it so drink it." She wins him over and he takes a couple of deep gulps.  
  
"You know Scully, I always fantasized about going camping with you since that night we stayed in the forest with those moss men. Remember when I said that a way to get warm would be to climb naked into a sleeping bag with another naked person and you said that if it rained sleeping bags maybe I would get lucky. I have to ask you, if by a miracle that happened were you trying to tell me that you would have fulfilled that fantasy."  
  
Scully smiles and says, "You'll never know!"  
  
The agents rest a while more and then continue on. They stop again in two hours and decide that they need to turn in for the night. Unfortunately they have nothing to start a fire. The only thing they can do is snuggle up to each other beside a large fallen tree. "You know Scully, this seems really familiar like deja vu"  
  
"Hmm... it does", says Scully. "Look at the stars Mulder, its beautiful out here tonight." she looks up at the sky.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you", he says leaning down to kiss her.  
  
"Mulder, theres no sleeping bag, but I want to fulfill your fantasy tonight", says Scully pressing into him.  
  
"Are you sure Scully", says Mulder looking surprised but hopeful.  
  
"I haven't been more positive of anything before", says Scully.  
  
The intensity of the situation increases and finally all of the sexual tension is finally eliminated during the course of the evening.  
  
***************************************  
  
Meanwhile Byers, Frohike and Langley are seated around a round table with their hands tied.   
  
"Where are we", asks Langley.  
  
"I don't know but Mulder better know what he's doing endangering us like this", says Frohike. "He better be treating the scrumptious Agent Scully good too because I'll kick his a** if he doesn't"  
  
"Guys I think we have a chance to escape", says Byers.   
  
"How can we?" asks Langley we're all tied up and we've got a goon guarding us on the other side of this door.  
  
"Because....I'm free", says Byers holding up his hands. It had taken five hours of listening to his pals to finally work the knots out of his bonds.  
  
He jumps up and starts to untie Frohike. 


	5. Parts 13 to 15

Part 13  
  
Byers has now untied Langley and Frohike. They look around, but can't seem to distinguish where they are. There are no windows and only one door with a small glass window in it which is the rooms only source of light. The only furniture was the table and chairs. Byers cautiously approaches the door and peaks out. He sees one guard sitting by the door and he is armed.  
  
"Theres one guard, it shouldn't be too hard to disarm him. I can only guess that we are in some sort of high government restricted area", says Byers.  
  
"Frohike stretches on his tiptoes to look out. "Its definitely standard government issue gray paint", he says. "I wouldn't be surprised its the pentagon itself."  
  
Langley approaches, "If we are in the Pentagon do you think it wise to try to go out on foot?"  
  
"No", says Frohike walking back toward the table. Langley and Byers follow. Frohike unzips his jacket and pulls a paper and flashlight out of his pocket. The HVAC system for the Pentagon building. He points to the vent in the ceiling and Langley pulls over a chair. Five minutes later the Lone Gunmen are crawling through the ducts. Frohike in the lead, followed by Byers and Langley in the rear.  
  
After an hour of sweating it and two close calls of being discovered, the Lone Gunmen find their final victory, an outside vent. They quickly drop to the ground, hide behind some shrubbery and stake out their situation.  
  
"Coast looks clear", says Byers. "Walk in a normal fashion and hopefully no one will pick up on us." They walk casually across the green grass and down a pathway that leads to a huge parking lot. Eventually they approach a gate where two security guards are chatting about a basketball game. The Lone Gunmen choose this as an opportune time and sneak through the gate one by one. Once they reach the road they catch a bus back to their secret hideout. "The first thing we've got to do is contact Mulder", says Byers. "Theres no reason to deal with Krycek anymore."  
  
"How do we contact him", asks Langley. "I can only assume that Mulder and Scully's cellphones aren't programmed for international calls. The only way we're going to be able to reach them is to call..."  
  
"Skinner", says Frohike.  
  
"Do you think we can trust him", asks Langley looking questionably.  
  
"We'll have to", says Byers. "Mulder and Scully's lives depend on us reaching them. Besides, Krycek said something about going after Skinner after eliminating us. We may even be too late."  
  
Meanwhile somewhere in Germany Scully awakens to find herself in Mulder's arms. At first she thinks she is dreaming again, but looks down and sees her charm bracelet. She smiles to herself and she thinks about the previous evening and how they had finally given into their unspoken desires. Mulder awakens at this time and kisses her neck from behind. "Good Morning Sunshine", he says.   
  
"Good Morning Poopyhead", she replies.   
  
"Scully, don't call me that. I hated that nickname", says Mulder. "Call me Spooky or God forbid even Fox, but don't call me that."   
  
Scully gives a little chuckle and sits up.   
  
"Well Mulder, whats for breakfast", she asks as she digs through her bag.   
  
"I'll take an egg McMuffin", says Mulder."   
  
"How about a Snickers", says Scully waving it under his nose.   
  
"That was my second choice", says Mulder grabbing it out of her hand.  
  
Twenty minutes later the agents have packed what little gear they have and Mulder picks up Scully again. They haven't walked long, maybe a half hour when they hear yelling several yards away to their left. Mulder puts Scully down and immediately reaches for his gun. "Did we bring the guns", he asks Scully.  
  
"I don't know where yours is. But mine is in my bag", says Scully digging through and finding it. She hands it to him.  
  
"Any extra clips?" he asks as he pulls it open and looks at it.  
  
"One", says Scully.  
  
"Hopefully we won't need it", says Mulder as he hears the yelling get louder. He pushes Scully behind him and points the gun toward the forest. "Show yourself! United States Federal Agent! I'm armed!" he yells.  
  
An old man comes out of the forest. He has a rifle and is yelling in a German/broken English combination. Mulder catches the words "land" and "shoot" in the mans phrases.  
  
"You know some German, whats he saying", asks Mulder looking over his shoulder at Scully.  
  
"He says if we don't get off his land he is going to shoot us and leave us dead for the buzzards", says Scully.  
  
"What a great welcome wagon", says Mulder sarcastically. "Tell him what happened to us and see if he can help us, or better yet can he get us to a telephone."  
  
Scully yells out to the man and hopes she gets the translation right. The man lowers his rifle and yells back to her.  
  
"What did he say?" asks Mulder.  
  
"He said that he has a small farm up ahead and he will give us food if we work for it", says Scully. "He says that the nearest telephone is three miles from his house. He doesn't have a car so we can either walk to the phone or he'll let one of us ride his mule."  
  
"What a jackass", says Mulder.  
  
"Thats not being very appreciative Mulder, he is going to help us", says Scully.  
  
"I'm talking about the mule Scully", says Mulder lowering his gun. "Tell Old MacDonald if he helps us we'll help him...temporarily...until we can get to Moscow.  
  
Scully translates for Mulder leaving out the Old MacDonald part. They approach the old man and he smiles and nods motioning them to follow him.  
  
"He says the farm is about a mile north of here", says Scully.  
  
"The barnyard awaits", says Mulder picking up Scully as the old man gives them an odd look at Scully on Mulder's back. "I don't know if I translated the sprained ankle part correctly", says Scully.  
  
The old man leads them towards his home. He thinks to himself that the red-haired woman who said her name was Dana can't walk herself. She mentioned that she was pregnant, but she doesn't look pregnant at all. He can't understand why a US spy would have his wife with him on a mission anyway. He smiles to himself and thinks about the last James Bond movie that he was fortunate to see. That Sean Connery is a good actor.  
  
Part 14  
  
Byers, Frohike and Langley have gone directly to the FBI headquarters to talk to Skinner. They enter the building and group together. "I don't think we should just go in, give our names and demand to see Skinner", says Langley. "I don't like giving out our identities. I vote we just join a tour and skip as soon as the tour guide gets distracted."  
  
Byers nods his head. "I agree. I'm not comfortable giving our names to anyone. We can't be too careful about who we come into contact with here."  
  
The three of them walk over to the tour counter and purchase tickets. Fifteen minutes later they are at the tail end of a tour. As they enter into the seized ammunitions showcase the tour guide begins pointing out weapons belonging to Al Capone. "And next we will be showing you one of our many crime labs..", she continues. Frohike nods to Langley and Byers and they slip away.   
  
"Okay, we know Skinner is on the third floor", says Frohike pulling his tour badge off and replacing it with a fake FBI badge. He pulls out badges for Langley and Byers.  
  
"We're never going to pass as agents.. well not all of us", says Byers looking at Langley's Metallica T shirt. "You could of at least tried to blend in."  
  
"This is my best shirt", says Langley offended.  
  
"Lets not argue. We've got to get to Skinner as soon as we can", says Frohike leading them to an elevator. "I just hope we're in the right wing." They arrive at the third floor and the three of them peek out and assess the situation. Agents are everywhere and there is no hope of not being seen. "If anyone asks I'll pretend I've been on an undercover assignment", says Langley. "Investigating supposed satanic activities relating to high profile heavy metal bands."  
  
"Lets hope it doesn't come to that", says Byers leading them down the hallway to Skinners office. At that moment the door opens and the three of them dart around a corner into a short corridor. They see CSM leave. "That double crosser.. I knew we couldn't trust him", says Frohike. "Wait until Mulder hears this."  
  
"We've got to tell him we're free", says Byers. "It can buy Mulder and Scully some time in Moscow." The Lone Gunmen continue back down the hall and enter Skinner's secretary's office. Luckily she is not in. They knock at Skinner's door.  
  
"Yeah", says Skinner through the door. The door swings open and Krycek is there holding a handheld computer while Skinner sits at his desk. The distraction causes Krycek to look up thus giving Skinner the opportunity to pull his gun. "Grab the computer", Skinner yells to Byers. Byers dashes over to Krycek and seizes the computer. "Here cuff him", says Skinner tossing the handcuffs to Langley. "I always wanted to be part of a sting operation", says Langley gleefully slapping the cuffs on Krycek.  
  
Skinner gets on the phone and calls security. He walks over to Krycek and despite having witnesses he roughens up Krycek a little bit. He slugs him in the stomach and pushes him into a chair. "I've waited so long to do that", he says. "Its not going to do you any good", says Krycek. "I'm only one of the players in this project, there will be others." "Yes, but you've been a thorn in my side ever since I paired you with Mulder.", says Skinner. The security arrives and Skinner tells them to put Krycek into high level security.  
  
Skinner finally turns to the three of them. "I never thought I would say this to you guys, but great timing! Now what did you want to see me about?" At this time he notices the fake FBI badges that the Gunmen are sporting. "I'd ask you to please remove those badges and I'll pretend I never saw them", he says.  
  
"We just wanted to tell you that we are free", says Byers. "We wanted to know if you have heard from Mulder and Scully."  
  
"The last thing I heard was that they were chartering a plane to Moscow", says Skinner. "I told Mulder that I wasn't sure it was going to fly, but he was adamant about it", Skinner rolls his eyes. "I just hope I hear from them soon as we're all out of danger." He walks over to Byers and takes the palm size computer from him. "I haven't told anyone this, but Krycek had been controlling me for a long time with nanocites, small mechanical invaders in my bloodstream. Turned on to provoke me to do Krycek's bidding. I'm going to lock this in my cabinet and have Agent Scully analyze the medical data with the assistance of our computer crime lab." He walks over to a cabinet and opens it. He puts in the computer and locks the door.  
  
"I guess we'll leave", says Frohike. "If you hear anything from Mulder and Scully you let us know. We're really worried about her...I mean them", he quickly glances at Byers and Langley.   
  
"I will contact you as soon as I hear from them, but I need a contact number", says Skinner.  
  
"Ah, we'll call you," says Langley as the three of them exit Skinner's office.  
  
Part 15  
  
Meanwhile Mulder, Scully and Mr. Heinrich have arrived at his farm. Mrs. Heinrich comes running out of the farmhouse. Mr. Heinrich takes her aside and explains the situation to her. She turns and looks at Mulder and Scully and frowns. In German she asks him, "What do you mean he is a spy? Do you know what will happen to us if the government finds out that we are harboring a spy? They will take away our farm, they will jail us, they will kill us."  
  
Mr. Heinrich looks back at the agents, "Yes, I know but from what I could understand, the woman is pregnant. She doesn't speak German very well, but she said that her and the man got into trouble and she feels as big as a house. Although, looking at her she doesn't seem pregnant. But he was carrying her."  
  
"Well, I suppose he can't be that bad if he is so thoughtful", say Mrs. Heinrich. "But you get them out of here as soon as you can!" She approaches Mulder and Scully cautiously. She knows some English. "I will take you inside and show you where you will sleep." She uses a lot of hand signals to get them to understand. She leads them into a small farm house and shows them to a very tiny bedroom. It has a small bed that is smaller than a normal full sized bed, a small bureau and a wooden chair. "I will leave you to freshen up", she says as she closes the door.  
  
"Mrs. Heinrich, where is the bathroom?", asks Scully. Mrs. Heinrich frowns. Scully tries to remember the German word for bathroom, but can't"  
  
"Pretend we're doing charades", says Mulder.  
  
"How do you describe bathroom using handsignals?", she asks.  
  
"I can think of a few ways", says Mulder. "But Mrs. Heinrich may get offended."  
  
Scully gives him an amazed look and finally makes the motion of tearing toilet paper off and flushing a toilet. Mrs. Heinrich still looks confused, but finally her eyes light up. "Yes, this way. Me show you." Mulder moves to pick up Scully, but she puts up her hands to ward him off. She limps through the door following Mrs. Heinrich who leads the agents outside and around the back of the house. "Mulder, I don't like the looks of this", says Scully as they are led behind a chicken coop. Finally Mrs. Heinrich points to a small wooden structure. She opens the door. Its an outhouse. "Great, just great. No indoor plumbing. This is bad enough. But do you know what this means Mulder? No running water equals.."  
  
"No shower", says Mulder giving Scully an amused look.  
  
Mr. Heinrich approaches at this time and smiles at Scully. "Mr. Heinrich", says Scully in careful German. "Do you have a shower..a way to bathe?" Mr. Heinrich thinks a moment and replies, "Ya, we have tub in kitchen." Scully with wide eyes looks at Mulder. "Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Heinrich my partner and I have to discuss something." She is not sure if they understood her, but she pulls Mulder by the arm behind the outhouse. "We can't stay here!", she says.  
  
"What do you expect us to do", says Mulder trying not to laugh. "We are in the middle of nowhere. We've got to stay somewhere and they have food. I saw it."  
  
Scully frowns and looks back towards the Heinrichs who are staring at them. "Okay, but we've got to get to a phone as soon as possible", she says as she walks back around the outhouse. Mulder hears a door slam and he laughs to himself.  
  
Later Mr. Heinrich takes Mulder out to the barn and points to his three cows and then makes a motion with his hands indicating that the cows need to be milked. He passes Mulder a pail and points to a stool. He then walks out of the barn to continue with his other chores.  
  
Mulder stares at the cows for a few minutes and then grabs the stool and approaches the first cow. "Hello Greta, I hope you find this more enjoyable than I do." He puts down the pail and takes hold of the udders. The cow gives a loud Moo and snorts. "Its okay, this is my first time. But I promise that I'll be gentle", says Mulder. The cow gives another Moo as Mulder starts squeezing the milk out of the cow. It seemed to be going rather well until the cow finally decided that she didn't like this cityboy touching her. She gave a swift kick and the pail sails back into Mulder's face causing him to fall backwards into the hay and something rather foul smelling. He sits up and brushes the hay from his clothing. He hears a laugh behind him and he sees Scully standing there trying to hide her laugh behind her hand. "I thought I had way with the ladies Scully, but this one is one big fat heifer."  
  
Mr. Heinrich comes in and seeing Mulder he starts to chuckle. He walks over to a peg and takes down a pair of overhauls and a red flannel shirt. He hands these to Mulder and then makes a motion for him to put them on and then meet him out in the yard. He wants Mulder to help him build a fence. First though Mr. Heinrich demonstrates how to properly milk a cow.   
  
Scully leaves Mulder to the care of Mr. Heinrich. She walks into the house and Mrs. Heinrich is cooking something on the small stove. She has set the table for four and is now arranging some flowers on the table. She smiles when she sees Scully and motions for her to come over. She points to a covered bowl and Scully looks into it. Its rising dough. She says to Scully, "You make ready." Scully's eyes open wide and says, "You want me to bake bread?" "Ya, you bake bread.", Mrs. Heinrich replies. "But first, me get you dress to wear." She enters her own room and comes back with a homespun dress and apron for Scully to wear. At this point Scully feels like Laura, not Laura Petrie, but Laura Ingalls Wilder. She goes into her and Mulder's room and changes. She comes back into the kitchen and stares at the dough. Finally she takes it out of the bowl and kneads it. Mulder comes in to get a drink when he sees Scully.   
  
"Quite the little domestic, huh Scully", he says saluting her with his glass of water.  
  
"Shut up Mulder, I'm baking", says Scully.  
  
"I can see that, but I was just wondering if you were using Pillsbury or Betty Crocker", he snickers.  
  
Scully turns slowly and throws a handful of flour in Mulder's face and then calmly pats her dough into a loaflike shape and slaps it into the pan that Mrs. Heinrich has laid out for her.  
  
Mulder leaves to finish the fence with Mr. Heinrich. He is having better luck doing this type of work. Its backbreaking work though and he is thankful when Mr. Heinrich announces its time for supper by making eating motions.  
  
They enter the house and the food is already on the table with Scully and Mrs. Heinrich already seated. Their dinner consists of chicken, beans, bread and pie. After dinner Mrs. Heinrich tries to hold a conversation with the agents. "You and husband married long time", she asks.  
  
"We are not married. We work together", says Scully looking at Mulder.  
  
"Not married?!", ask Mrs. Heinrich. "In America baby come before marriage?", asks Mrs. Heinrich looking horrified.  
  
"Not always", says Scully. "In my case I hope that I will be able to adopt in time", says Scully softly.  
  
"Adopt? What is that?" asks Mrs. Heinrich.  
  
"Caring for an unwanted child", explains Scully.  
  
"Don't you want your own child", asks Mrs. Heinrich motioning to Scully.  
  
":I can't have children", says Scully looking away.  
  
"You not expecting now?", exclaims Mrs. Heinrich.  
  
"NO!", says Scully her face flaming as Mulder stares at her.  
  
"You were not right!", says Mrs. Heinrich hitting Mr. Heinrich in the arm.   
  
By this time it is late and the sun is gone. Mr. Heinrich has built a fire in the fireplace and lighted some lamps. He hands one to Mulder and Mr. and Mrs. Heinrich walk toward their room with their own lamp. "Goodnight", they say in German.  
  
Scully walks into their room with Mulder following her. She finds a long nightgown spread on the bed with a pair of longjohns beside it. "You've got to be kidding me", says Scully. "I feel like we've been put into a timewarp and we are on a wagon train headed to Oregon."   
  
"Hey look Scully, it even has the trap door", says Mulder holding up the longjohns.  
  
"Thats something I didn't need to know", say Scully looking now at the bed and seeing how small it is. Theres no way to avoid not sleeping close together. She doesn't mind but it bothers her that there are two people sleeping only a wall away.  
  
"We could always sleep in the buff if you don't like the attire", says Mulder.  
  
"Not on your life", says Scully picking up the nightgown. "Turn your back and let me put this on." Mulder does so without protest. Scully gets into the bed and faces the wall which has a window above it. Mulder quickly changes and joins her in the bed.   
  
"Scully, I'm on the edge here. I think I may fall out if you don't move over." Scully moves over and Mulder gets more room.   
  
"Boy, its really cold in here," says Scully pulling the thick quilt up to her chin.   
  
"Nothing a little body heat couldn't fix", says Mulder snuggling up to her from behind. Scully gives a little laugh.   
  
"I hate to disappoint you Scully, but I am too tired to do anything. Mr. Heinrich worked me to the limit and I am so sore. I guess I am really out of shape.   
  
"Too many desk assignments for you", says Scully yawning. Finally the two of them fall asleep. 


	6. Parts 16 to 18

Part 16  
  
At the crack of dawn the next day we hear a rooster crow. The agents are still asleep. Scully on her stomach with her face in a pillow, Mulder also on his stomach half of his body hanging over the bed with his arm barely touching the floor. All of a sudden there is a loud knock on the door. The agents jump up and stare at each other.   
  
"What the hell time is it, Mulder", asks Scully pushing her red hair out of her eyes.   
  
"Its five in the morning", says Mulder looking at his watch and glancing out the window at the rising sun. There is another knock on the door. Finally Mulder answers, "Yeah, hold your horses!" He gets up and opens the door. Its Mrs. Heinrich. She tells him that Mr. Heinrich needs his help feeding the pigs, but shes heated up water for baths if anyone wants one. Scully approaches from behind and says, "That would be wonderful. Could you please bring it in here?" Mrs. Heinrich nods and a few minutes later she brings in the tub and fills it with water. She closes the door and the agents stare at the hot steaming bath. Their eyes finally meet and Mulder says, "You go ahead and take it Scully. You probably want to wash your hair." Scully looks around and notices the crude bar and soap and pile of towels that Mrs. Heinrich has set on the chair.   
  
"I guess theres no shampoo", says Scully picking up the bar of soap and sighing. "Go ahead Mulder, you take the bath. I didn't want to hurt your feelings, but you smell bad." She starts to open the door to give him his privacy.   
  
"Wait Scully, we can share the bathwater", says Mulder catching her by the arm. Scully turns around and gives him a look.  
  
"The Heinrich's are going to wonder why we are holed up in here and Mrs. Heinrich brought the bathwater in. She's going to know that we are sharing. Its too embarrassing Mulder."  
  
"She knows we're involved and I don't think anything is going to shock her Scully. Come on live for the moment..live and be merry for tomorrow we may die", says Mulder.   
  
"Mulder, don't say that after everything that has happened on this trip", says Scully.  
  
He comes over and puts his arms around her and holds her close resting his chin on the top of her head. He had always liked how they had been a perfect pair, a perfect fit.  
  
She finally sighs and pushes him away and pulls the nightgown over head. She calmly steps into the bath and says, "Wash my hair please. And no mention of Donnie Pfaster, understood." Mulder washes her hair massaging her head. Scully scrubs herself clean and is thoroughly enjoying herself until a thought comes to her head. "Mulder! We've got to call Skinner! Byers, Frohike and Langley are still hostage and here we are enjoying a bubble bath!"  
  
"The guys wouldn't mind. Well maybe Frohike would", says Mulder pouring some water over Scully's head.  
  
"No, we can't dally like this. Hand me that towel", says Scully making a motion that she wants to get out. Mulder holds up the towel and she gets out and gets wrapped up in the towel. "Hurry up and get in and wash up says Scully reaching for her regular clothes. She gets dressed as Mulder strips and gets into the bath. He scrubs his hair as he talks to Scully.   
  
"I've got to feed the pigs before I can ask Mr. Heinrich to let me go use the phone", he says. "Remember the last time we were in a pigpen Scully? Now that was really exciting." Scully comes over and kneels next to the tub.  
  
"Lean over and let me wash your back", says Scully flirtatiously. She grabs a washcloth and proceeds to wash Mulder's back. After a few minutes he grabs her and kisses her. He tries to pull her into the tub with him.  
  
"Mulder! I can't get all wet.", she shrieks.  
  
"Okay. Okay.", says Mulder releasing her.  
  
Twenty minutes later both agents are dressed in their normal clothes. "I don't know Scully, I kinda like these farm clothes. I think we should save them for the next annual FBI masquerade ball. Wouldn't Skinner get a kick out of it?", asks Mulder.  
  
Scully smiles, "Yeah, he would. His top two agents dressed like the Beverly Hillbillies. Maybe we could trade the Heinrichs something for the outfits." She opens the door and they exit out into the kitchen area. The Heinrichs are sitting at the table eating breakfast. Mrs. Heinrich quickly serves them up some pancakes and sausage. She then tells them that Mr. Heinrich is going to lend them the mule and a cart and they can drive the three miles to town that they can use the telephone. A friend of the Heinrichs owns a car there and he would most likely be willing to drive them to Berlin where they can purchase some clothes and get a flight to Moscow.  
  
"Now that sounds promising", says Scully. Soon after they are out front of the house and Scully attempts to explain to Mrs. Heinrich that they would like to keep their clothes as souvenirs of their trip. Then she tries to give her the pair of rhinestone earrings out of her bag. Mrs. Heinrichs eyes widen and she says, "Clothes not worth diamonds." Scully laughs and says, "Not real, but they are Swarovski. Expensive fakes." Mrs. Heinrich nods and smiles as she takes the earrings.  
  
Mulder and Scully get into the cart. Scully's ankle is still sore but not unbearable. They thank the Heinrichs for their kindness and head out toward town.  
  
Part 17  
  
Its a beautiful day as the agents ride along in the cart pulled by the mule. Mulder has the reigns and is getting impatient with the mules slow progress. They've been riding for half an hour and Mulder estimates that they have ridden only about 3/4 of a mile. All of a sudden Scully turns to him and says, "Mulder, why do you always drive?"   
  
Mulder looks at her trying to decide if she is serious. "Well its because its always a pain to have to keep readjusting the seat. You're so much shorter...more petite and I didn't know that it bothered you all that much."  
  
"I want to drive the mule", says Scully. "Hand over those reins."  
  
"Have you ever driven a mule Scully", asks Mulder.  
  
"Well, no. Have you?", she replies.  
  
"Yeah every year my parents took me to the Big E Fair in Springfield, MA and I rode the ponies around the ring. That gives me more experience than you."  
  
Scully makes a face and grabs the reins. She starts to talk sweet talk to the mule and the mule obeys her better than the impatient Mulder. "See Mulder, it takes a woman's touch to achieve progress."  
  
"I'm seeing a whole new side to you Scully", says Mulder looking at her amazed.  
  
"Is that a good thing", smiles Scully enjoying being in control for once.  
  
"Its refreshing, therapeutic, intriguing and very arousing", replies Mulder leaning over and nipping her ear.  
  
"Why Agent Mulder, you rebel!", says Scully provocatively.  
  
At this time they reach a fork in the road. "Well Mulder, right or left", asks Scully. "I say we go left."  
  
Mulder looks around. "I don't know something tells me to go right." They sit there for a while until they notice a sign laying in the road with an arrow to the right.  
  
"Yesss!!", exclaims Mulder. "I was right Scully!"  
  
"Don't rub it in Mulder", says Scully turning the cart to the right. "Just remember that I may not have my gun, but I do have this." She pulls a whip out from under seat and waves it around.  
  
Mulder gives a little shriek, but then says in a real seductive tone, "Bring it on G-Woman."  
  
Scully laughs as she puts it back under the seat. "Mulder, I heard it. You gave a girlie girl scream."  
  
"That was not a girlie scream. That was a exclamation of pure excitement and expectations of good things to come", says Mulder arguing.   
  
"No, that was definitely a girlie girl scream", says Scully. They bicker for awhile and before they know it they have arrived in a very small town and are even more relieved to see a telephone booth. They hop out of the cart and Mulder picks up the receiver. He calls the Skinner collect.  
  
"Assistant Director Skinner"  
  
"Its Mulder Sir, we're alive!"  
  
"Where the hell are you?", demands Skinner.  
  
"Somewhere in Germany. Our plane crashed and we had to seek refuge with some local farmers, we are headed toward Berlin to pick up some supplies and onto Moscow", says Mulder.  
  
"You can relax a little bit Agent Mulder. The Lone Gunmen have escaped and we've apprehended Krycek. He's in jail as we speak. I can't say anymore I have an appointment in ten minutes. Just get home as fast as you can with that new evidence. I don't want to have to put you on leave. You're the best agents I've got. Hows Agent Scully?"  
  
"Well except for a healing sprained ankle shes doing really well. Yeah really well. She hasn't felt better in years and its all due to.....", Mulder goes on as Scully grabs the phone out of his hand.  
  
"Hello Sir, Agent Scully here. Yes, I feel fine and no Mulder was just kidding around. We're on our way to Moscow and then home. We'll have a full comprehensive report on your desk the morning after our arrival." Scully hangs up.  
  
Mulder and Scully are relieved to hear about the events that have transpired. They meet up with Mr. Heinrich's friend Hans who agrees to drive Mulder and Scully the thirty miles to Berlin to buy some clothes and tickets to Moscow. Mr. Heinrich is going to walk into town to retrieve the mule an cart so they climb into the backseat of Hans' small dirty, white Toyota. Hans is a reckless driver and hits every bump in the dirt road as he drives. He doesn't speak much English and Scully can't seem to get him to understand her distress at the speed in which he is driving. "Mulder, we're going to get into another accident!", she says.  
  
"Hans!", says Mulder. He gives a hand signal of cutting his throat to indicate to cut down on the speed. Hans makes a motion that he understands. He reaches into his glove compartment and pulls out a switchblade. He presses the button and it flies open. The agents jump at the sound and look at each other. "No Hans", says Mulder. "Slow down on road." Hans shuts the knife and throws it back into the glove compartment. He doesn't understand. Mulder just shrugs his shoulders at Scully.  
  
It takes only fifteen minutes to go thirty miles and they have now arrived in Berlin. They enter the first clothing store that they see. Mulder turns to Scully. "We may need some stakeout clothes, so get some black stuff in case we need to hideout outside of the laboratory building."  
  
Scully picks out a couple pairs of slacks with one being black and several short sleeve shirts, button down shirts, underwear, shoes and a black turtleneck. Lastly, she picks out a electric blue lacy nightgown. She chooses to go more casual wearing jeans, a pink, short sleeved knit sweater and sneakers. She presents the clerk with her American Express card. "Sorry ma'am we only except Visa, Mastercard or Discover", says the clerk.   
  
Scully rolls her eyes and says, "I'll be right back.  
  
She finds Mulder in the men's department modeling a suit in a three way mirror. He sees her watching him and he turns around with a smile. "I don't really need this suit on this trip, but I can't pass up these good deals!" Scully laughs as she sees Mulder's pile of clothing is twice the size of hers. Who to think that Fox Mulder was fashion conscious. He goes into the changing room and comes out dressed in jeans, black t shirt and hiking boots.  
  
"Mulder they won't accept American Express here. I need you to lend me your Discover card", says Scully.  
  
"Ah, so you do need me", says Mulder scooping up his huge pile of clothes and following her towards the women's department. On the way there he grabs a pair of black silk boxer shorts off a rack before Scully can see him.  
  
The agents check out their purchase and go next door and purchase some new luggage. Lastly, their journey takes them to the airport where they purchase two first class tickets to Moscow. Their flight leaves in a half in hour and before they know it they are on board finally headed toward Moscow.  
  
Part 18  
  
Meanwhile on the plane to Moscow the agents once again start discussing their future. Mulder is relunctant to give up his apartment, which Scully finds disheartening. "I thought we had this worked out", she says. "What is giving you second thoughts?"  
  
"Its just that its been my homebase for so long", says Mulder. "Besides I think we should keep it for just a couple of months until we brave it up to tell Skinner. Don't worry. I swear as soon as we get home I'll pack up some of my clothes and start moving in. Its just going to be strange sharing an apartment with someone. I mean I am such a slob, and you are so immaculate. Do you think this will work?"  
  
"Mulder, of course its going to work. We just have to compromise a little bit. If it would help you at all, I could come over and we could clean up your apartment a little bit before you bring anything over, that way we will have the messy problem solved."  
  
"You're going to help me clean", asks Mulder looking mystified.   
  
"Yes, I'll bring the cleaning supplies", says Scully smiling.  
  
Mulder smiles and says, "Thats my Scully!" He gives her a peck on the cheek.  
  
A couple hours later they have landed and gotten a cab to a hotel.  
  
"Yes we need to book a room for the night", says Mulder. "Do you take Discover by chance", he asks hopefully.  
  
"Yes Sir, we do", says the clerk.  
  
"Thank God", says Mulder turning around to grin at Scully.  
  
"Mulder, you've got to rent two rooms", says Scully.  
  
"Why?", he asks.  
  
"Because this travel report is going to be submitted before Skinner finds out about us. If this got out before we could tell him we may lose our jobs", says Scully hissing.  
  
"We stayed in one room in London. Its going to be on the bill", says Mulder.  
  
"Yes, well we have to come up with a story on that one, but we can't repeat that mistake again. Rent two rooms..two adjoining rooms and we'll deal with the problem", she says.  
  
Mulder turns around to a clerk who is trying not to laugh. "Ah, we have a little secret work lated affair to cover hmmm." he says in a thick Russian accent. "Never you mind, I do this all the time for big US Government officials." He looks around and then whispers, "Even the President and that girl...Monica". He winks.  
  
Mulder and Scully get their bags taken to their "rooms". Right away Mulder tells the room attendent to unlock the connecting door. Scully waltzes through the door with her baggage. "I'm lonely next door, do you need a roommate", she asks.  
  
"Oh, I suppose we could bunk in together. Do you snore?" asks Mulder pulling Scully to him.   
  
"No, but I have been known to drool", she says as Mulder tosses her on the bed. 


	7. Parts 19 to 21

Part 19  
  
Its nighttime now and Mulder and Scully are ready to investigate the company that Dr. Oseleck worked for. Mulder had learned in the documents that had been stolen that the company was the Russian affiliate of Rousch or Rouska.   
  
The agents had taken it easy for a couple of hours, staying in bed and ordering room service, but now it was time to stake out the building. They dressed in their all black clothes. "Mulder, we've still only got the one gun and I've got my flashlight but you don't have one", says Scully. "Do you think this is smart?"  
  
"We'll just have to stick really close and hope nothing happens", says Mulder.  
  
They exit the building and stand out front. "I think it would be best if we just hitch a ride", says Mulder. "We don't need any witnesses."  
  
"Why am I not surprised", says Scully readjusting her black turtleneck.  
  
They hitch a ride and an average businessman type picks them up. Mulder has him drop them off two blocks from Rouska, Inc. They walk the final two blocks and encounter a large gate with a guard. They decide against confronting the guard and instead opt to check out the back. They notice some surveillance cameras turning.   
  
"It looks like the cameras swivel in each direction once a minute", says Mulder. "We've got one minute to scale the fence, run across that lot and plaster against that building over there in the shadows." Mulder points and then leans down forming a step for Scully.  
  
"Is that all", asks Scully stepping into Mulder's hand. She scales to the top of the fence turns around and jumps to the ground. Mulder quickly follows. They glance at the camera and its already turning towards them. They race across the lot and just make it into the shadows. At this time they notice a guard patrolling right where they scaled the fence. They cautiously follow the wall around to the side of the building and encounter a door. Its locked. Mulder picks out a small pick from his pocket and shimmies the door. It opens and Scully flashes the flashlight inside as Mulder pulls their one gun from his holster. He goes in first with Scully flashing the light over his shoulder. They proceed down several corridors before they encounter another locked door. This one requires a keycard, which they don't have. Mulder gets an idea though and scans his Discover card and the door opens.  
  
"At least it works somewhere!", he says.  
  
"Mulder, that was a really stupid thing to do", says Scully. "They have your identity now."  
  
"I suppose they do. But, in seven years I have never been more happy than at this moment Scully. For you are about to agree with me for the first time. He puts his arm around her waist and pulls her in front of him and points. Her eyes open wide and he smiles, for in front of them are tanks. Tanks that contain clones of various people that they have run into during their quest.   
  
"Now do you believe?" he asks.  
  
Part 20  
  
Scully can't believe her eyes. "Oh my God Mulder, you were right." She cautiously walks up to one of the tanks where she sees a clone of Jeremiah Smith. She turns to Mulder. "Do you know what this means?"  
  
"That I was right and you were wrong?" says Mulder smiling.  
  
"No, I mean that the technology that has allowed this to happen is the answer to every disease out there. If someone got sick, you could just create a new body for them. People could live forever."  
  
"Theres a problem though Scully. These are human hybrids. They are not perfect human clones", says Mulder as Scully continues to walk through the room of tanks glancing down and seeing more familiar faces. Shes not surprised to see Samantha clones. In the rear of the room there are two more rows and she stops at the last tank. Mulder follows her and Scully latches onto his arm. They peer down into the tank and Scully's eyes begin to tear. "Scully, its not her", says Mulder wrapping his arms around her from behind. "You've got to let it go."  
  
"Mulder, its Emily. I have another chance. We could get her out of here. We could take her back to the states. I could raise her."  
  
"We can't do that Scully. She needs this fluid to survive. If she isn't suspended in this green liquid, she needs to be constantly injected with it. It will only happen again. You need to accept what can never be."  
  
Scully turns angrily around to Mulder. "You don't want me to be a mother do you? You are worried that it would interfere with the X-Files and you would be left on your own trying to find the truth. Well the truth is Mulder, I want a child and its the only way I am going to be able to have one of my own. Now are you going to help me or not?"  
  
Mulder looks at Scully's angry face and his expression is one of sadness. "No, I can't help you with this and there are things that you don't know that I admit I haven't told you about how the original Emily came to be. But, I promise you that I will resolve this for you."  
  
Scully looks at Mulder in disbelief. "You are holding more back from me. What else do you know? I have a right to know what they did with my body Mulder. Who is it for you to decide what is right for me?"  
  
"I wanted to protect you and I still do", says Mulder pulling her to his chest and kissing her head. "Of course I want you to be able to be a mother. I think that you will be a very good one and I plan on telling that to any child that we may have."  
  
Scully pulls away from Mulder and looks up at him. "Mulder, are you saying that you want to share parenthood with me?"  
  
Mulder smiles and says, "Well if I am married to you I would hope that we could work together on that."  
  
Scully smiles and starts to tear up. "It doesn't matter what we want. It doesn't change the fact that I can't bear our biological children. They took everything from me and theres no going back."  
  
"Maybe there is Scully. We just have to be patient and wait and see."  
  
Just then there is a noise. Mulder pulls Scully into the shadows as they a scientist pass by with a guard following close behind. "Its okay", says the scientist. "I'm sure it was just a glitch in the security system. Nothing seems tampered with and I can assure you that anything leaving this place will self destruct anyway." The guard leaves the scientist behind who turns and starts adjusting valves on the nearest tank.  
  
Mulder cautiously pulls his gun and walks up behind the scientist. He puts it to the back of his head and says, "What do you know about Oseleck?" The scientist is clearly frightened and says, "He used to work here. He was our leading researcher, but he was assassinated in the United States. I am continuing his testing, but I only follow others orders.  
  
"Whos orders do you follow?" yells Mulder. "Is his name C.G.B. Spender also known as Cigarette Smoking Man?"  
  
"I don't know his name, he came here only once. He did smoke cigarettes though. He said the research was to discover a way to grow organs for transplant. He said it would make me rich working for this company, Rouska."  
  
"He lied", says Mulder still holding the gun to man's head. "Scully, go keep a lookout. Scully reluctantly leaves Mulder alone with the scientist. "Now that we're alone we have a little negotiating to do", says Mulder. "I notice that you have a pretty good collection of specimens here and I can only assume that you also have the raw materials of these creations of yours." He makes a motion of the room. "That little girl in the corner. What do you know of her?"  
  
"She came from samples obtained in the United States. I know nothing more about her. She is the first. We have yet to create another."  
  
"You are ready to produce more of her?" accuses Mulder.  
  
"No, I have the female genetic material here, but I haven't added the additional compound necessary to recreate her."  
  
Mulder finally understands what he is saying. "You have the human ova here in this building that you need to produce a child such as that one here?" He tightens his grip on the gun.  
  
"Yes, I do.", says the scientist.  
  
"Well, I think we're going to do something about that", says Mulder. "If you value your life you are going to show me the rest of the raw material that girl came from."  
  
The scientist leads Mulder into a small refrigerated room. He opens a large freezer and removes a round cylinder like case. He opens it and removes one frost covered tube and hands it to Mulder. Mulder without removing the gun from the scientist takes the tube in his right hand and rubs the frost away from the tube. The name DK Scully appears. "You are saying that these cells are pristine. Nothing has been done with them. They only need an alien or....human counterpart added and you will produce a life form?"   
  
"Thats correct", says the scientist nervously as he feels the cold steel against his head.  
  
"Well, you're going to be losing this one", says Mulder. "Because we're going to make some arrangements right now and I am going to observe you as you do what I am going to tell you."  
  
Part 21  
  
Half an hour after Mulder told her to serve as a lookout Scully has become worried. She debates whether or not to leave her assigned post, but becoming concerned about her partner she backtracks to the room where she left him. She sees the scientist sealing a box and Mulder directing him.  
  
"So everything is clear, Dr. Slezlak? My instructions don't confuse you do they? Because if they do its going to be awfully hard on you."  
  
"No, I totally understand what I am to do", says Dr. Slezlak. "I will do anything. Just leave me alone."  
  
"Twenty-four hours", says Mulder. "Or else."  
  
Mulder turns and sees Scully standing there. "Mulder, what are you talking about."  
  
"I was just suggesting to Dr. Slezlak that it would be in his best interest to abandon ship while he still was alive. We don't want him ending up like Dr. Oseleck now do we." Mulder glances over at Dr. Slezlak with the box. Scully looks up at Mulder confused as to the significance of the box.   
  
"Lets get out of here Scully. Our work here is done."  
  
"But Mulder, we can't just leave this facility here. The experiments being run here are totally unethical not to mention illegal."  
  
"It doesn't matter Scully, it will all disappear as it always does. The important thing is that you have finally seen what I have for so long been trying to prove to you. Yes, there is science in whats going on, but theres a larger factor here. Our government participates in experiments against the American people. Experiments to create human hybrids that will be able to survive the alien colonization."  
  
Scully gives him a long look and finally sighs. "I guess I finally see what you have been saying for seven years. That theres a greater agenda here than just producing a bunch of clones."  
  
"Exactly.", says Mulder putting his arm around Scully. He notices Dr. Slezlak looking at them. "Twenty-four hours. Thats all you have", says Mulder.  
  
"I understand Agent Mulder. I'll take your advice." He leaves the room.  
  
Scully and Mulder exit the building from where they came. Its quiet and Mulder feels nervous about what just transpired. He wasn't sure if he should have trusted Dr. Slezlak, but he had little choice. Everything important in his life depended on it.  
  
The agents reach outside where the moon is shining over the parking lot. The security cameras are surveilling. They wait for the right timing and then repeat the process of getting over the fence. Unfortunately, it seems its too late at night to hitch a ride and the agents start walking hand in hand toward their hotel.   
  
"Mulder, Skinner will never believe us. He knows that CSM is behind something, but he doesn't want to jeopardize his life or career by standing behind us on this thing. He is not about to start now. How are we going to write up a report about what we have seen. Its just going to be cast off as another joke."  
  
"Another Mr. and Mrs. Spooky story", says Mulder pulling some sunflower seeds out of his pocket and handing them to Scully after popping a few in his own mouth. "The truth is Scully, this report is not going to contain 100% of what we actually saw. Its too dangerous. I won't have your life endangered because of what you have seen. Its bad enough that CSM knows that I have seen everything. Now you have seen what they never thought you would see and I won't have them coming after you or anyone close to us."  
  
"But Mulder, think what this technology could do for the world", says Scully.  
  
"Remember Scully, its gone. Accept it. If we turned around right now and walked back, I would guarantee everything is gone or the building is on fire. Their timing is impeccable."  
  
The agents continue walking and finally reach their hotel. As they head into the lobby the desk clerk approaches them. Theres a message for you. He hands them a message. Its from Byers, Langley and Frohike.  
  
"What do they want", ask Scully.  
  
"They want me to pick up some souvenirs for them", says Mulder laughing. "Including a few pints of vodka."  
  
The agents laugh together as they go up to "their" room. Mulder puts on the tv and collapses on the bed. Scully sits down next to him. "Mulder, what was that in that box that Dr. Slezlak had?"   
  
Mulder is chewing on sunflower seeds still. He looks out of the corner of his eye and says, "Some evidence that I hope he has enough sense to send to the appropriate channels."  
  
Scully goes into the bathroom and takes a shower. She puts on her electric blue nightgown that she had purchased. Takes a deep breath and walks out of the bathroom. She nearly laughs as she sees Mulder lying on the bed in a similar pose that he had done in their Arcadia case. But he is wearing his black silk boxer shorts. "Come on Laura, we're engaged now", he says as he pats the space next to him.   
  
Scully smiles and says, "Its Dana.. Fox and I couldn't agree more." She lies down next to him and he pulls her into his arms.  
  
"Scully..Dana thank you", he says.  
  
"For what", she replies.  
  
"For not wearing that green face mask stuff on this trip", he says as he bends down and kisses her. 


	8. Parts 22 to 25

Part 22  
  
The next day the agents awaken to a rainy, dreary day. They pack up their belongings and make their way to the airport. Unfortunately they have to go on standby. They visit a duty-free shop and pick up the souvenirs on the Lone Gunmen's list and then take seats in a coffee shop as they wait for the plane. "Well, Mulder this has been a real adventure", says Scully taking a sip of her coffee. "I really do have a new prospective on the whole situation."  
  
"Theres a lot more out there to learn Scully. We have only started to uncover the truth. I sometimes wonder if we will ever make the men responsible for all of this pay." Mulder looks at a newspaper that had been lying on the table. He tosses it aside as he realizes its written in Russian.  
  
"We never found out if the Russians were using alien technology in their weapons systems", says Scully. "I suppose we should of stayed longer."  
  
"I think we gained a lot on this trip Scully. There will be other fact finding travels for us and we hopefully won't have any hostages at home to worry about," says Mulder.  
  
The agents continue to discuss the case and finally their flight is called. Luckily they are able to board. They stop again in London and this time they play it safe by not leaving the airport. Late that evening they are finally back in Washington DC. They decide on staying at Scully's and work on their report to Skinner. Mulder gives Skinner a call to let them know they are back in town.  
  
"We need a little extra time to prepare that report Sir," says Mulder. "We just got home and I don't know about Scully but I need about fifteen hours of sleep." He looks over at Scully sitting on her couch. She gives him a warning look as she turns on the tv.  
  
"I understand Agent Mulder. I'm only going to be able to give you about twelve extra hours. I still have to report to that board. Hopefully, what you gathered on your trip can feed their appetites. I think I have smoothed over most of them. I think you two will come out with your jobs on this one. You're really lucky." Skinner hangs up.  
  
"Looks like we still have our jobs", says Mulder flopping on the couch next to Scully. He puts his feet on her coffee table and leans back putting his hands on the back of his neck.   
  
Scully leans forward and shoves his feet off the coffee table. "I want you to move in, but we've got to set some ground rules", she says.  
  
"Oh boy, shes already telling me what to do", replies Mulder.  
  
Meanwhile Skinner has forgotten to ask Mulder one question regarding the case. He dials his phone and frowns when the answering machine answers. "I know you're there Mulder. I just talked to you." Finally Skinner gives up and goes to bed.  
  
The agents talk for about an hour and then Mulder yawns. "I think its time for bed Mrs. Mulder to be", he says.  
  
"You mean Mrs. Scully-Mulder to be", smiles Scully.   
  
"Whatever", says Mulder as he picks her up and carries her into the bedroom.  
  
*******************  
  
The next day the agents arrive early to work on their report. The guard at the security checkpoint frowns as he scans them through. Its 6:00 A.M. and the partners are here together. Interesting he thinks. He winks to a fellow guard as Scully and Mulder get onto an elevator to go to their basement office. "Are you in that pool", he asks the other guard. "Yup, I've been it for the past four years."  
  
Later Mulder and Scully are sitting in Skinner's office with their final report. There report includes all of their receipts for travel and lodging. "We apologize Sir, for any inconvenience that this may have caused you", says Scully. "We thought it best if we found some answers before appearing before the board. We know it was totally irresponsible of us and.."  
  
"And we can't promise it won't happen again", says Mulder interrupting. "We're in this to find the answers and sometimes it requires bending the rules a bit. I am sorry Sir, but if you want us to find the truth we need your cooperation in continuing to operate in this manner. As you can read in our report Agent Scully witnessed some of the same things that I have been telling you for seven years. She even stated that its starting to come all together. I think we will be able to build more on this case after we interview Krycek."  
  
"Yes, Krycek", says Skinner sighing and glancing to the side. "Agent Mulder, Krycek was apprehended in this office by your three friends aka the Lone Gunmen I believe. He was escorted to a high security prison, but unfortunately someone above me on the Pentagon level signed him out. He's gone. I do still have some evidence that will serve us though." Skinner approaches his cabinet and opens it. His mouth drops slightly as he realizes the palm computer is gone. He turns to Mulder and Scully who realizing his distress have jumped up and approached him. "Its gone too", Skinner says. He approaches his desk and sits down. He motions for the agents to sit again. "I have never told you this, but Krycek has a small hand held palm computer that has some sort of nanocite technology. That time that I had that mysterious illness he was controlling me with it. He wore a disguise, a long haired brown wig and he followed me constantly. Everytime I protested about something he would turn that up and I nearly died. You two continue with what you need to do to find the answers. The X-Files will stay open and I will be as supportive as I can. You need something you just let me know." He looks down at the file on his desk containing the report on the case. He opens it again and scans the receipts. "Five hundred dollars for a room at a castle? Apparently you couldn't afford two. What is this?" He looks up at the agents who look like they've been caught with their hands in a cookie jar.   
  
"It was an emergency", says Mulder. "Completely innocent. We missed our flight and it was the only place to stay. The couch was the most uncomfortable place to sleep." Scully tries not to laugh as she puts her hand over her mouth. Skinner glances from Mulder to Scully and says, "Agent Scully I must say that is a lovely charm bracelet." He leans forward and looks more closely. "Since when do you wear alien jewelry?" Scully picks at the bracelet and shrugs. "It was a gift. I thought I should be open minded."  
  
Mulder stares at her and says rather annoyed, "A gift! Do you know how much that cost me?!" The two agents look at each other and then both at the same time gear their attention to Skinner who is staring at them intently. Skinner flips through the receipts again. "Okay lets see. Flights seem in order. Although this charter plane is outrageous."  
  
"Theres a chance that won't be collected", says Mulder. "The pilot and the plane are no more." Scully glares at him.  
  
Skinner continues to flip the receipts. "Food costs seem reasonable. Two rooms in Moscow. Clothing reimbursement?" He glances up and then scrutinizes it further. "What is this? Blue teddy and a pair of black silk boxer shorts? Are you taking advantage of the government agents. Are you doing your personal shopping on the bureau's money?"   
  
Part 23  
  
The agents are back in their basement office and Scully is scolding Mulder. "I can't believe you submitted that clothing bill. What does Skinner think?"   
  
"Well, we lost all of our clothes while on duty", says Mulder. "The bureau has insurance for this type of thing. I just wanted to get what was due us."  
  
"And that outburst about the bracelet. He definitely knows now that its from you", says Scully.  
  
"If you hadn't blabbed that it was a gift it would never of happened. Besides, who else would have given you a bracelet with an alien on it? Frohike?", Mulder argues back.  
  
The agents banter back and forth for a while and turn away from each other in disgust. Mulder approaches his filing cabinet and pulls a couple of files and sits at his desk. Scully snorts and turns away going to sit in a chair where she balances her laptop on her lap. They both make notations on the case for their own records. They keep sneaking looks out of the corner of their eyes to see if the other is as concerned about the disagreement as they are. The silence is deafening until the phone rings. Mulder answers it. "Its here. Okay good. Yes its what it says it is. Put it where it will be safe until I talk to you later." He glances at Scully who is staring at him. He then hangs up.  
  
"Who was that?", asks Scully.  
  
"Um a source for a case", says Mulder straightening up his desk. "Listen Scully, I am sorry for what I said in Skinner's office. I just can't seem to keep my mouth shut sometimes. I'll have to be more careful next time." All of a sudden he gets a look on his face.  
  
"What is it", asks Scully.  
  
"I just did something really stupid", says Mulder. "I sent an e-mail to Employee Relations for the weekly bureau newsletter. It prints today."  
  
"So?", asks Scully.  
  
"I advertised my furniture is for sale and I put this extension number", says Mulder.  
  
"You did what? You said you were keeping your apartment as a front for a while until we could convince Skinner it would work out okay.  
  
"I'm sure it will work out fine Scully", says Mulder as he leads her to the door of the office. "I bet Skinner doesn't even read those newsletters."  
  
We see Skinner sitting at his desk reading the newsletter.  
  
Part 24  
  
Mulder and Scully go to lunch and then return to the office. They continue with their paperwork and before they know it its time to go home. "I'll drop you off at your place Scully and then I've got to run a couple of errands. But, I'll pick you up and we can start cleaning out my place if you want to?"  
  
"Sure okay. We'll order pizza in and it will be fun", says Scully.  
  
Later Mulder knocks at the door of the Lone Gunmen's hideout. Langley answers the door and Mulder enters. The three of them are sitting around eating chinese food. "Care for some?" asks Langley as he takes his seat. He picks up the chopsticks and scoops up some lo mein.  
  
"Ah no, I have to go pick up Scully. She's helping me clean my apartment", says Mulder studying a book that is lying open on a table. He suddenly remembers why he is here. "Do you have it", he asks.  
  
"Yeah, it arrived", says Frohike getting up. He approaches their refrigerator and opens it. He takes the box out which Mulder immediately takes from him.   
  
"Is this really from Russia", asks Frohike? "Are you holding out on us? Are you turning redcoat?"  
  
"No", laughs Mulder ripping open the box. "This is somewhat a present for Scully." He lifts out a Styrofoam box and opens that and finally carefully pulls out the now familiar tube.  
  
"You bought her a new chemistry set?" asks Langley approaching.  
  
"No, while we were in Russia I came across some of her long lost ova."  
  
"You're kidding me", says Byers chewing some broccoli. "They were sent to Russia?"  
  
"Yeah", smiles Mulder carefully replacing the tube. "She doesn't know it yet but she's getting these tomorrow night."  
  
"Whats so special about tomorrow night?", asks Frohike looking suspicious.  
  
Mulder feels Frohike's intense stare and answers quietly, "I have asked Scully to marry me and shes said 'Yes'. Tomorrow night I am giving her a ring which I have yet to buy and this. Our entire future in one little box", says Mulder patting the box and finally looking into Frohike's face. Frohike looks surprised and then hurt. "Shes too good for you Mulder." Frohike actually attempts to slug Mulder and Mulder has to rear back to avoid the blow. Langley grabs for Frohike, but its too late. Frohike grabs his jacket and storms out the door.  
  
"Congratulations", says Byers. "He'll get over it."  
  
Meanwhile Scully has collected together all the cleaning supplies that she needs when the phone rings. Its her mother reminding her that the next evening is Bill's birthday party. "Mom, can I bring a date with me?", Scully asks.  
  
"Why of course honey. Who is it..Fox?"  
  
"Yes Mom. I can't really believe it, but he has asked me to marry him. We're going over to his place to clean up a little bit. I don't know how you feel about it, but he is going to move in here."  
  
"Dana are you happy?"  
  
"Oh yes Mom! I haven't been this happy in a long time. Except for the day I first met Mulder."  
  
"You two really need to start calling each other by your first names."  
  
"I know. We're trying", says Scully smiling.  
  
"I don't want to ruin your happiness Dana. You know I have always adored Fox, but does he understand about your inability to bear children?"  
  
"Yes Mom. He knows and I guess he thinks we can work it out."  
  
"Good. Do you want me to tell Bill or do you want to do it? It may be better if I warn him ahead of time. If I don't he may try to punch Fox tomorrow night."  
  
"It doesn't matter Mom. He'll probably try to do it anyway", laughs Scully.  
  
"Okay, I'll leave it up to you then", says Mrs. Scully.  
  
The two of them chat about various things including possible wedding dates and then hang up. At this point theres a knock on the door. Its Mulder. Scully lets him in and then reaches for a key laying on the counter. I meant to give this to you before. Ever since I had the locks changed I haven't thought to give it to you, but now you'll need it." She reaches into her purse and pulls out another key which is labeled 'Mulder'. "If you are going to get rid of the apartment you may as well turn this key in too. I won't need it anymore." He takes both keys and puts them in his pocket.  
  
"I hope you don't mind, but tomorrow night is Bill's birthday party and I thought we could go", says Scully.  
  
"But he hates me", whines Mulder.  
  
"Well, hes my brother and if we are going to be married he obviously is going to be part of your family. So you'll just have to accept each other", says Scully.  
  
Mulder sighs and then says, "Well, I kinda had a special evening planned with just the two of us, but I guess we could do that another time."  
  
Scully thinks for a moment. "Why don't we have a nice romantic luncheon. Then we can go to Mom's for the party."  
  
"Okay. I guess that could be arranged", says Mulder thinking about how he can pull all of this off." He smiles to himself as he thinks how it will actually work out much better than he thought. Scully will have a ring to show brother Bill.  
  
The agents go to Mulder's and clean the place from bottom to top. Mulder packs up some more clothes, books, desk contents and his computer then loads everything into the car. He comes back in and Scully is looking through his video tapes. "Do you really need these anymore?", she asks suggestively.   
  
"No, I think I'll give them to Frohike. He needs them really bad", says Mulder as he leads Scully out of the apartment  
  
Fifteen minutes later there is a sound of someone picking the lock. The door swings open. Skinner looks around noticing the clean desk and empty refrigerator. He nods to himself and exits.  
  
Part 25  
  
The next day Scully and Mulder once again arrive at work early much to the amusement of the guards. Mulder pulls some information off the internet about the ancient beliefs of the Egyptians on the afterlife and gets up from his desk. "I've got to run an errand. When I get back we can have that luncheon", he says.   
  
"I'll go with you", offers Scully.  
  
"No, no I need you here in case my contact calls again. Its got to do with this Egyptian mummy case." He waves around a file in his hand. "It seems that the Smithsonian is having some odd occurrences and they want us to investigate. My contact says thats its a coverup of some kind. I need to talk to him again, but have no way to reach him. Its important to me, so please stay and see if he calls. You can even use my desk." Scully moves her laptop to his desk and sits down. He leans over and gives her a deep kiss. Just as they part theres a knock on the door. Its Skinner.   
  
"Excuse me agents. I understand that theres some paperwork regarding the ballistics on Mark Johnson that you haven't given me yet? I thought I could review it and give it back to you later."  
  
Scully goes into the right hand drawer of Mulder's desk and pulls out a file. She hands it to Skinner who quickly scans through it. Mulder meanwhile backs towards the door. "I will see you later, Scully." He leaves. Skinner looks at Mulder and then turns to Scully. "Agent Scully? Agent Scully?" She snaps to attention. "Yes Sir."  
  
"I will return this to you later, understood?"  
  
"Yes sir", she says flushing.  
  
**********************  
  
An hour and a half later Mulder is back to pick up Scully. He takes her to the Lone Gunmen's hideout.  
  
"You're kidding me. Our romantic luncheon is with the three stooges?", she asks.  
  
"Not exactly", says Mulder. "They gave me a key." He holds up a key to her and then uses it to open the door. Inside there is a small table setup with candles and china. A pleasant odor is cooking and theres violin music coming from somewhere.  
  
Mulder pulls out a seat for Scully and then retreats to the kitchen to find out what the Gunmen have prepared. He finds a four course meal including salad, baked stuffed shrimp and chocolate cake. Theres a champagne bottle in the refrigerator and a note attached. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk. You're a good man Mulder. I trust you to keep Agent Scully happy. Don't ever disappoint her, because you'll have to deal with me. F-" Mulder smiles as he carries out the food and champagne. After an hour and half of eating and talking Mulder decides there is no time like the present. He gets up and approaches a seated Scully who looks confused as to why he is approaching her. He reaches in his suit pocket and kneels in front of her. "I don't always say the right words Scully. It took me seven years to say I love you and it took a near death experience to propose, but this one is for real. Will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Spooky?" He opens up the box for her and shows her a one carot diamond engagement ring. Scully starts to cry and mumbles, "Yes". He slips the ring on her finger and she pulls him to her even though he is still kneeling.  
  
They finally compose themselves and Mulder takes another deep breath. "I want you to understand that I had a reason for not helping you with Emily. I don't want you to hate me for that, because what I am about to show you will most likely change our lives forever."  
  
"Mulder, I'm past that. We can adopt. Its okay. You were right. It wasn't meant to be."  
  
Mulder gets up and comes back with a box. Scully takes it. She immediately recognizes it. She opens it and her hand shakes when she sees the tube. "Is this what I think it is?" Her voice cracks.  
  
"Yeah, I can't replace all thats been taken from you. But whats in that one tube can help us start rebuilding the family that we have both lost."  
  
The two agents stare at each other. Both of them tearing up. Scully lays the tube aside and hugs Mulder to her again. "Thank you", she whispers.  
  
"No, thank you", replies Mulder.  
  
************************  
  
The agents skip work and stop at the Georgetown Hospital where the tube is put into the proper storage. They then go home to get ready for Bill's party. Scully is getting dressed in the bedroom when the doorbell rings. Mulder is in the shower. She puts on a robe and goes to the door. She nearly faints when she sees Skinner in the doorway with the file. She reaches for the file, unfortunately with her left hand. The diamond blinks like a beacon in the light. Skinner stares at it and is about to compliment her on the lovely bauble when he hears a door close in the apartment. He can't believe his eyes when he sees Agent Mulder exit the bedroom wrapped in a towel. "Scully, I can't find my new alien tie anywhere." He sees Skinner and stops in his tracks.  
  
Skinner smiles and then starts jumping up and down. "I WON THE POOL!!", he screams. "I knew it. You are living together!"  
  
The agents dress and sit down in the living room with their boss. They assure him that their relationship will not affect their work. He actually agrees, but says that the higher ups may have a problem. But it can be resolved.  
  
Scully and Mulder go to the party. Bill becomes angry that they are engaged. But to avoid a lifelong split between him and his sister he shakes hands with Mulder and demands to give away the bride.  
  
Six months later its the day of the wedding. The Lone Gunmen are the ushers, Skinner the best man. Scully's sister in law is the matron of honor along with cousins for bridesmaids. Bill escorts her down the aisle where Mulder is waiting looking handsome in his tuxedo. When Scully reaches him he smiles a boyish grin at her and her heart flutters. Before she turns to the priest she turns to Frohike and give him a kiss on the cheek. He blushes. The ceremony and reception are soon over. The agents go on a ten day cruise to the Caribbean.  
  
In an Alexandria, VA farmhouse two years later a pregnant Scully waddles out of the bedroom to the living room. "Its time Fox", she says.  
  
"Its time? Its time!" He jumps out of the recliner he is sitting in and trips over an ottoman. He falls to the floor and rushes over to grab the suitcase that they have prepared. He opens the door and runs out to the car.   
  
"Mulder!!!! What about me?", yells Scully.  
  
Ten hours later the Doctor comes out to announce to the Scully family, Lone Gunmen and Walter Skinner (the godfathers) of the arrival of Melissa Samantha Mulder. Mother and daughter are doing fine. Father is expected to awaken anytime.  
  
THE END 


End file.
